Chaotic season 2: The new generation
by Starart132
Summary: sequel to Chaotic season 1: Return of the fallen tribe. 4 years after the event, Perim will know great change. Each tribe will knows great journey. 5 stories, one for each tribes will be show: Rescue of the king; Human , Rise of the Underworld, Resistance; Overworld , Quest for resource; Danian and The ordeals of the desert; Mipedian. Each story move as time pass.
1. Rescue of the desert king: Episode 1

AC: Here's the prologue and it will be a more epic story than the first season.

Something important shall be put so read it.

I'll invent the method which a year passes in this story.

Second, minute, hour remain the same. They import it from the humans.

Day (24 hours) = Solar flow.

Week (7 days): Celeste moon.

Month and season is the same (91 days):

Spring = Floral season

Summer = Flame season

Fall = Colorful season

Winter = White season

4 seasons = 1 planetary flow

Planetary flow begin since existence of the creatures.

* * *

**Story 1: Rescue of the desert king: Episode 1**

**Prologue: Awakening of the fifth and sixth element**

* * *

******13 127 361 planetary flow: **Floral season: Solar flow 18, 13h47

**3****rd**** POV:**

4 years have pass since the apparition of the humans. Seraphin has now 18 years and has change is clothes. He is now wearing a sashed short, armbands, sleeveless hooded jacket, royal crest buckle, chain-necklace, armed elbow/knee caps, arm/leg guards, and a gorgerin. Ario has celebrated the day he became an adult. He really likes Ario surprise party. Also, it's been 3 years since something strange begun to happen to the humans. A power begins to awaken in them and it was unstable, so all humans have to train in order to control it. It took one year until the humans of all Perim have finally managed to control this power. Their powers are similar to the tribe, since they call the power of the element but…in a different way. They use spell to call the power of the element, but they can't use it immediately. It took some time to use the spell, the more it is powerful the more time they need. It seems like a weakness but their power are far superior to any creatures only because they need time to concentrate its power before using it. Peyton also live in the city and has now 15 years old. He gains a little maturity but he's still cheerily has ever.

* * *

**Ario POV:**

Seraphin is finally a royal guard like me. Theeb-Saar manages to put Seraphin with my squad. Our team is composing of me, Siado, Vinta, Sobtjeck (Yeah, since our journey 4 years ago we consider him as one of us.) and finally Seraphin. Seraphin became a powerful warrior and is now muscular. Also, I finally decide to put a purple tattoo on my belly and they all love it. Funny joke against me…Seraphin is now taller than me. He is very cheerful and is a tough adult now. He mastered his sword art and fight very efficiently.

Our squad were on patrol through the desert and we have fun when we accomplished our duty. Sobtjeck wasn't with us since he was researching about using mugic more efficiently. We were doing our round during the day.

"So…how are you relation with your girlfriend?" I ask to Seraphin.

"Good has ever….we are being cautious about our relationship…we aren't ready to have children." Says Seraphin.

"Would you one day explain how do you have child? You never answer it 4 years ago." Says Vinta.

"I'm not ready for this." Seraphin face became red.

"One day you will." Says Siado. "You just have to wait until you are ready…Do you have…fun with her?"

"WHAT!...NO…I'm still a virgin." Says Seraphin redder than sooner.

"Anyway…I never really see your power when it awakens." I said. "Which element it came from?"

"…Well, It's not from the 4 classics elements…My power came from the fifth element." Says Seraphin.

"Fifth! There are only 4 elements on Perim that are our source of power. Peyton has the power of wind…even if it appears has lightning." I said.

Seraphin put his hands in front of him and shout:

"DARKNESS…SPRAYS!"

Then…no light came through the dark fog Seraphin created. We were silent by surprise until the effect wear off. It was a weak spell but the spell took only in 1 or 2 seconds before its ready.

"Whaouh! That's interesting." Shout Vinta.

"It's really not coming from the fourth element." Says Siado.

"It's the element of darkness. This is my source of power. It's still not fully developed to its maximum of his power." Says Seraphin.

"That was surprising…honest." Says Vinta.

"Let's keep walking. We still have a long round to do." I said.

* * *

**19h02**

We were finally backed to Windale. We return home but I and Seraphin were calling by Theeb-Saar. We immediately move to the palace. When we enter we move to the royal throne. We saw Theeb-Saar with Iflar. Iflar…How much you grown up in 4 years my friend. I spend a lot of time with him as a royal guard with Seraphin.

"Why do you need us?" I ask

"I only call you about your girlfriend" Says Theeb-Saar.

"What is it?" Ask Seraphin worried.

"Do not worry, she's fine. I was just wondering about her power. When she uses her technique, she uses the…sixth element she explains. She use the power of…Light. I taught you need to know this." Explain Theeb-Saar.

"I already know that…We just didn't talk about this…I have the opposite power of Seralina. I have the power of darkness." Admit Seraphin.

"It's interesting. For now, I also need you to guard the palace for a while. I…have a bad feeling. Something wrong can happen soon." Says Theeb-Saar.

"Understood my king." We both answer. I knew he was telling the true.

* * *

**Theeb-Saar POV:**

I watch them walk away with their new mission. I have a feeling something wrong will happen soon. Last time I feel that, my father was dead the next day. I just don't want anything that can hurt my son.

"Are you alright?" Ask my son.

"We just need to be careful my son." I say with a smile.

"Alright. I will go and train with my cousin." Says Iflar.

"Have fun." I say.

Iflar walk to the training room and I was alone in my mind. I decide to walk outside for a while.

* * *

**19h48**

**Qwun POV:**

I was returning form my scouting duty when I hear a cheerful voice, Peyton of course. He was wearing a white shirt and a blue short. He also has a silver necklace around his neck which contain picture of his parents.

"Hey, how's doing my friend?" Says Peyton with a big smile.

"Just a long and calm trip as usual and you…how are you doing?" I say.

"Perfecta. I just help Sobtjeck about his research and I keep training about my magic. Also, I think I'll try to become a strategist so I can help with the defence of the desert. We are never sure what can happen." Peyton says with a smile.

"Good, if you need my help I'll gladly offer it." I respond.

"Really? Thank you." He says with a smile. "But not for now…I still need to know better how to defend myself…peace won't last forever." He then appears a little sad but he quickly smiles again. "For now, let's have fun!"

Then we saw Ario and Seraphin.

"Hey there!" Said Peyton.

"Hi." They both answer.

"So…You meet Theeb-Saar." I ask.

"News travel fast I see." Says Ario with a smile.

"We meet him…We receive a mission." Says Seraphin.

"What is it?" Ask Peyton.

"We are in guard duty of the palace during the night. Theeb-Saar fear something might happen soon." Says Ario.

"You better trust his instinct…It will happen." I warn them.

"Anyway, Peyton, you ready to train?" Ask Seraphin.

"Of course." He answers with a smile.

"Let's watch this." I say.

"Of course." Answer Ario.

"THERE YOU ARE!" We hear someone shouting.

"Seralina!" Says Seraphin surprised.

"I was waiting for you and I found you talking with them…I should have expect this." Seralina wasn't angry when she says that, her smile prove otherwise. To describe her, she has dark skin, in opposition to peach skin of Peyton and Seraphin. Her hair is black and adds her lot of beauty with her blue eyes…Seraphin is a lucky guy to have such a great girl. She wears a long and blue dress covering the top to her feet. Her arms are covered by nothing but she wear silver bracelet.

"We were planning some training." Explains Seraphin with a smile. "Peyton needs lots of training of course as I do."

"Then I shall come with you, the more we are the more fun we have." She says with a smile.

We then move out.

* * *

**21h12**

**Mudeenu POV:**

After my training with Iflar, he insists to rejoin Ario. Why did he become friend with him?…that's right…Ario save his life. I'm glad he helps him but Iflar always put himself in danger…well no matters. We went out in the city. Each time we go out Iflar smile because he feels the freedom. I like that sensation too so I don't complain…I'm also happy when he's happy. I wish he was my brother and not my cousin.

We were walking for a while until we saw them. They were finishing their training. We see a powerful and impressive attack. I am secretly amazed by their power but I won't admit it.

"Hi Prince Iflar, Hi Prince Mudeenu." Says…Peyton with a smile. I hate overoptimistic person but…Peyton is an exception.

"Hi." Says Iflar with a big smile.

"…Hey." I say forceful.

"How are you doing?" Ario asks.

"Fine." I say.

"Very good." Says Iflar.

"Did the training go well?" Ask Qwun.

"I did well." Says Iflar.

"Not so bad." I reply.

"You better change your attitude Mudeenu or you will never find love." Seralina says to me…She dear says that to me!

"Watch your mouth!" I say…damn that reply suck.

"Sorry." She says. I realise she was only joking me.

"Even so it's true." Says my cousin with a smile. Traitor…on second thought…

"Sigh…I'll try to behave." I finally say. Not sure if I'll do it but…I must try, for Iflar sake. If I'm a bastard, it will affect Iflar reputation.

"No problem amigo." Says Peyton. He already forgives my behavior. He then looks at the sky. "It's a full moon tonight."

We look at the sky and we saw the moon.

"I remember when I look at the sky; I usually use my telescope to see the moon with more details…such good times." Says Peyton with melancholy.

I wonder what the moon looks like closer.

"I think it's time to return home. Tomorrow, we have our duty to fulfill." Says Seraphin.

"Good night." We all say.

It was a good conversation…That girl; she got guts to say that to me…I…like her but not the insult.

"Ario and Seraphin are going to guard inside the palace for now." Says Iflar.

"Great." I say in the good term, not with sarcasm. "At least you will be in security inside the palace. I'm always worried about you when you escape outside the palace."

"That's why you come with me." Iflar says with a smile.

We were in front of the palace when a noble mipedian pass beside us and say:

"Hello there."

I didn't like his tone.

"Hi." We say.

"The «two» prince have a good time together." He says.

I didn't like the way he says two.

"Of course." Says Iflar.

"Mudeenu, I think you should…be ready for the true…when the time comes." He says with dark eyes.

"GO AWAY!" Shout my father to the noble. "Leave him out of this. If you say any word…I'm going to kill you."

"Calm down Bajar. I'll remain silent…for now."

"Irlan!" Says my father with anger.

"Alright…Bye-bye." He says before giving me a dark look and walking away.

"How's that?" Ask Iflar.

"A noble who hates the change my brother do to the system…even if it was for the best. He can stab our back anytime." Says my father. He talks about us in the royal family.

"We will be careful." Says Iflar.

"My son…Whatever Irlan will says…remember I will always love you." Then my father returns to the palace. I went after him after I said good night to my cousin.

* * *

AC: I hope you like it. Next: You shall discover the introduction of the second story: Rise of the Underworld.


	2. Rise of the Underworld: Episode 1

AC: Here's the first episode of Rise of the Underworld.

I'll invent the method which a year passes in this story.

Second, minute, hour remain the same. They import it from the humans.

Day (24 hours) = Solar flow.

Week (7 days): Celeste moon.

Month and season is the same (91 days):

Spring = Floral season

Summer = Flame season

Fall = Colorful season

Winter = White season

4 seasons = 1 planetary flow

Planetary flow begins since existence of the creatures.

* * *

**Story 2: Rise of the Underworld: Episode 1**

**Chapter 1: Justification.**

* * *

**13 127 361 planetary flows: Floral season: Solar flow day 20, 10h12**

**Samael POV:**

After I finished my breakfast with my son, I move on with my usual duty, bring back the dignity of the underworld, a long and very complicated work believe me.

Why must I do that? Simple.

Long story shorts, my grand-grand-grandfather Belzebial was the ruler of the most powerful tribe of Perim. He decides to annihilated the other tribes and nearly succeed. He made one mistake. He attacks the 3 tribes at the same time and it cost us so much. The 3 other tribes made an alliance against our kind and destroy the entire Underworld their heart was empty of pity and they were only seeking vengeance. Belzebial has been killed and his son Vulgrim, take the lead. He manages to make a peace treaty before our extinction without losing the last dignity of the Underworld. The treaty condition is long over but we are still too weak for great dream. The reason is the failure of Belzebial. It weaken my position has overlord and made the Underworlder doubt our family can stay in the throne and one of them his Van Bloot. I know he's planning something against me and I remain cautious.

I must regain the entire confidence of my tribe under my grasp and destroy any traitor against my family and stabilising our title as overlord.

4 years ago I made one though decision I knew will cause me trouble. I accept the presence of the humans in the Underworld. Honestly, I thought they couldn't survive, but…they not only survive, they accept, more or less, how we live in the Underworld. I was surprise by that kind. In the end, this bad decision turns out good and strengthens my power. Another things surprise me, but we knew it concern all humans…power begun to awake in them and that made them stronger 3 years ago.

"My lord…hello, we are in the middle of a conversation." Says a voice. It was Agitos, my loyal advisor. Since he was young, he was my advisor. He his physically weak but his wisdom is far superior than most of the underworlders.

"Sorry, what we were talking about?" I ask uneasy.

"*Sigh.*" Agitos sign with exasperation. "We were talking about a way to destroy Van Bloot influence and obtain a momentum and reaffirm your position as the true Overlord. Then your son future will be secure and the Underworld strength shall be restored."

"That's right…" I look at the window and I saw the 2 humans who caught my interest. They are the only one who came to the castle time to time when I summon them: Kazdan Kalinkas or his under name Kaz. I don't very know him but…something caught my eyes in him, but I don't know what. He wears a red jacket and a black shirt. He also wears 2 dark bracelets on each of his arm. He has red…orange hair and peach skin. I know his power came from the fire element, but he hasn't showed it. I think he doesn't need to show his power. He prefers people knowing him for his personality and not his strength. He has a good underworlder friend, H'earring. They relationship begin by a give-give until they became friend. His human friend is Catherine Walter. She has blond hair and pale peach skin. She wears a blue T-Shirt and a green skirt. She also wears a necklace where she engraves the insignia of the underworld. She is a friend of Khybon…Don't ask how she does this but she did it. Those 2 humans are the most loyal to me. Don't get me wrong, all the humans living here are loyal to me but those 2 participates strongly to defend my name when they talk with the underworlders.

"HelloOOO!" Shout Agitos. I turn my attention to him. "Again? You really need to focus."

"I'm sorry, I saw those 2 humans." I answer.

"You mean Kaz…dan and Catherine. It's true they are interesting humans but you should focus on your duty for now." Says Agitos.

"You are interest in Kazdan don't you?" I say.

"Wha-euh…no…" He replies hesitantly. "I'm not THAT interest." He was lying.

"I now the way to create a momentum…we must found a way to broke Van Bloot influence…hum…I think the 2 humans can do something…They will act like they aren't obeying by me and they find proof to discredited him." I propose.

"It won't work, Van Bloot must have send spies among us…but they can be useful…I think I know a plan." He says.

"Well, what is it?" I ask.

"It's better you ignore it. I shall sent someone to call them in the castle…I'll talk to them…in private." He says.

* * *

**11h12**

I move in the throne room. I saw my son Chaor waiting me in the throne room.

"What is it?" I ask, praying he won't talk about the human presence again.

"Why did you invite those 2 again?" Ask Chaor a little frustrated about them. He hears my conversation with Agitos. "You shouldn't give them too much trust in them. They can stab us in the back an-."

"Like any underworlder." I reply calmly. Chaor found nothing else to say.

"Is that all?" I ask.

"No…Why don't you just kill Van Bloot? The problem will be immediately resolved." He says.

"No…If I do that, other shall rise and my influence will be smaller in the eyes of the underworlders, because they may think I fear Van Bloot and this time…we may never have a chance to regain our glory and we will just fade away." I say.

Chaor was quiet for a while. He understood my explanation and says nothing else. He's smart like me but a little more impulsive. It's a good thing is best friend Takinom can control or readjust his impulse temper when it's need.

"You really need to control your anger. If you don't…you may cause our end." I say seriously.

"…I'm sorry." He says.

"As for the humans…you need to trust those two, my instinct tells me they will greatly help us in the future. For the sake of the underworld do this for me." I ask.

"I'll try." Says Chaor.

My son was only calmer when he is by my side…and he only obeys to me and…sometimes…Agitos. Chaor knew how much I have done to regain our prosperity has overlord and he doesn't want to put my effort in waste. He knew I do this all for him. I know he will be a great overlord when the time will come…I have complete fate in him.

"Better train yourself." I say.

"I'm a young adult…I'm 35 after all. I don't need you to decide when I shall train or not." Says Chaor. He then gets out of the room. I look myself at the mirror in the throne room. Chaor only inherit his mother skin color compare to me. I have purple skin like my ancestor Kiru. My spike around my body is dark as the night on the Overworld. I have two long and sharp horns on my front. I wear the same cloths as Chaor. I don't need anything else. I'm very muscular and my body is cover with scar from previous battle.

I was wondering what plan Agitos has in his brain.

* * *

**11h16**

**Khybon POV:**

I was in workshop repairing my Mowercycle. I broke it when I've done a wrong turn. Dammit, why didn't I see that turn? She will be disappointed.

"Hello there." Says a female voice. It was Catherine. She gives me a gentle smile. Dammit, I can't resist that smile.

"Hello there." Says Kazdan, Catherine best friend.

"Hi." I say. I was also preoccupied with the reparation of my Mowercycle.

"It seems you've broke your locomotion." She says.

"Well…accident happen to anyone." Says Kazdan in a way that significant I've made a stupid mistake.

"Don't try to guess what happen!" I warn him slowly.

"Alright." He says quickly.

"Too bad, I've really wanted to do the ride with you." Says Catherine.

"I'm sorry, I'll repair it faster and we'll enjoy the ride." I say when I saw her sad look.

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem the prudent type." Says Kazdan.

I grunt and Kazdan says nothing else. I look at Catherine, I encounter her 4 years ago when she was 10…Kazdan was 11. They are still young but they are very capable of surviving. When I saw Catherine, I'm impressed how much she grown up…and also her bust. I don't know how but they are way bigger then when I first saw her…my face must have turns red because Kazdan says:

"You perv."

"NO!" I shout. Catherine then laughs.

"It's alright, Kaz just teasing you right?" She says.

"Yeah right." He says not convinced by her words.

The door of my shop open.

"There you are!" Shout a soldier of the Underworld.

"Yes." I say.

"Not you them."

"What do you want with us?" Asks Kazdan.

"Agitos invited you to come to the castle. He needs you for something. You must come now." Says the solder.

"Alright." The 2 humans agreed.

When they were walking out of my shop, Catherine turns around and she gives me a wink. I smile at her when she gets out of my shop…Why did she have to leave so soon?

* * *

**13h59**

**Agitos POV:**

I was waiting for them for so long. I thought they will be here an hour ago. Maybe they are not in the Underworld City today?

"I brought them Agitos." I turn around and saw the soldier bring them in.

"Alright, you can leave now." I say.

"Yes, Sir!" The solder obey and I was alone in my room with the 2 humans.

"What do you want?" Ask Kazdan. I look at him and his curious eyes. He was a little like me, he's physically weak but his brain was very active and wary at his environment.

"I…need your help." I say.

"What do you want?" Ask Catherine.

"I need you to take down Van Bloot." I say.

I look around and I whispered my plan with the human.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Says Kazdan after he analyse my plan.

"When do we begin?" Ask Catherine.

"Tomorrow…for now…I suggest you sleep in the castle…I don't want anyone to know about this." I say.

"Sure." They say excitably. They get out of my quarter and I was alone.

I look at Kaz again…I mean Kazdan.

I sign. He's a little like me…maybe that's why I like him. I made a decision; I'm beginning to be old so I'll make him my successor as an advisor. After all, more than half of my life already passes…I'm still quite capable of performing my duty you know.

* * *

**20h12**

**Chaor POV:**

I grunt in frustration that the humans have been invited in the castle, but I didn't say any comment when I saw them. I just look at them pass and they didn't talk to me when they saw me. The girl just smile at me and I didn't like it. She clearly didn't fear me and my strength. As for the boy…He seems to fear and admire me at the same time. I don't really know them but I clearly saw great potential in them…sleeping in their body. That something must be what my father saw. I them went to bed and get some sleep. I was exhausted from my training.

* * *

**11h57**

**3****rd**** POV:**

The night was here, even if it can't be seen in the Underworld. In the castle of the Underworld, someone enter by the window. It walks though the corridor slowly and surely without being seeing by the guard. In his 2 hands, 2 bottle with some strange liquid and on his face, a murderous look. He walks until he reach the chamber…Samael chamber.

* * *

AC; Cliffhanger. Don't worry the next episode of Rise of the Underworld is already beginning to be made. Hope you like it.


	3. Rise of the Underworld: Episode 2

AC: Here's the second episode of Rise of the Underworld.

I'll invent the method which a year passes in this story.

Second, minute, hour remain the same. They import it from the humans.

Day (24 hours) = Solar flow.

Week (7 days): Celeste moon.

Month and season is the same (91 days):

Spring = Floral season

Summer = Flame season

Fall = Colorful season

Winter = White season

4 seasons = 1 planetary flow

Planetary flow begins since existence of the creatures.

* * *

**Story 2: Rise of the Underworld: Episode 2**

**Chapter 2: Transition of overlord**

* * *

**13 127 361 planetary flows: Floral season: Solar flow day 21, 00h03**

**3****rd**** POV:**

The intruder enter Samael chamber. He walks quietly beside Samael who was still sleeping. The intruder opens the bottle and waits for a while. When Samael opens his mouth, the intruder makes Samael drink it. When he's done he moves to Chaor chamber. Samael suddenly awaken and feel pain in his stomach. He awake from his sleep, his vision began to be unfocused and he began to choke. After a while, blood came from his mouth, he knows he was poisoned.

* * *

**00h06**

**Catherine POV:**

I awake from my sleep. I feel something was wrong. I follow my instinct and I walk through the corridor. In the midway, I saw my friend Kaz running to the left corridor. He must have seen something…An intruder? Maybe.

I finally reach the source of my worried…Samael chamber. I enter in the chamber and I saw 2 guards trying to help him but they can't do anything.

"Move aside, let me handle this." I say to the guard.

The guards hesitate when Samael order painfully:

"Let…her…help me…"

They let me past and I approach him. I must use my power.

"Alright. Let me help you. **Light from the heaven…come down from the sky…Cleanse the body of from the corruption: **PURIFY." I cast the spell that can clean his body from this poison. Samael body began to shine, visual effect of my spell. I know it was poison because of the symptom. His skin was paler than usual; he was choking blood, his eyes where less shiner.

…

Dammit, I don't feel his body healing…I'm too late. Samael must saw this in his eyes and ask one thing:

"My…son…I…must talk…to…him."

One of the guards goes search him when Agitos enters and saw what happen.

"I'm sorry." I say. "I can only buy some time."

"It is inevitable." Says Agitos. "! Chaor is in danger."

"I saw Kaz running. I think he saw the intruder." I say.

"No…not my…*cough cough*" Tries to say Samael.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

* * *

**00h06**

**3****rd**** POV:**

Chaor was asleep in his room when the intruder enters his chamber. He was preparing to do to the same thing as Samael. He was about to open his second bottle when, **BANG! **An object hit the intruders head.

"URGH!" He shouts in pain.

"Hum…!...YOU!" Shout Chaor as he awake from his sleep. "Lavalanche." A long column of magma came out of Chaor hands. The intruder evades it and counter with a Flashwrap. It hit Chaor and he's bleeding on his chest. Then a voice began to resonate.

"**O great flame from beneath the earth, come to me…and block the enemy advance: **WALL FIRE!" Shout Kaz.

A wall of flame appears under the intruder and was partially burn by it. When he flame burn the intruder face was visible. It was Van Bloot. He then run away and let the bottle of poison behind. Kaz saw this and take it with him. He knows it can be useful later.

"…You save my life human." Says Chaor.

"It's because you are important to the Underworld." Says Kaz. He knew Chaor wouldn't like the true answer.

"True." Says Chaor. He knew Kaz has done this for him and only him.

"My lord." It's a guard. He seems to fail noticing Van Bloot. "You must come to Samael chamber now!"

"Why?" Says Chaor worried.

"You father is dying."

"!" Chaor runs to his father side.

* * *

**00h09**

**Chaor POV:**

I finally reach my father's room. I enter and I see him in a pitiful state. I saw his body shining and the human girl shining hands over Samael chest. I hear Kazdan coming in the room has well.

"Y-*Cough Cough Cough* you've come." Says my father with a smile.

"Of course I've come." I reply.

"At least…I'll see your face…before I die…*Cough*" Tries to speak my father.

"Why do you want to see me?" I ask.

"My last will*Cough Cough*. I…want you to…became the next overlord and…act…carefully…I don't want…anything bad…for you…Do not…avenge me…by…*Cough*killing Van Bloot…All…I want…is that you…bring back…our tribe strength…and his…dignity. I…I'm proud of you my son. *Cough Cough*. Be a great overlord…"

Samael close his eyes and never open again.

"Get out of the room now." I say. They all obey and I was alone with my father's body. Tear begins to fall from my eyes. I couldn't stop it. I cry for the loss of my father.

* * *

**10h00**

**3****rd**** POV:**

The announcement was made about Samael dead and the power passes Chaor. All the Underworlder is consternate about his dead and pay their fallen overlord a last pray. After Samael burial, Chaor went to his throne and was crowned overlord. He then stays in a chamber with Agitos and his best friend Takinom and prepare a way to crush Van Bloot and put an end to his treachery. Kaz and Catherine know it will take some time before Chaor acts. He's extremely enrage by Van Bloot murder's and try to remain calm before acting for his father final will.

* * *

**13h12**

**Khybon POV:**

I was in my shop again, trap with my thought and worries. It pains me that our overlord as perish. I was worried what our future might be. I hear the door of my shop opens.

"Hi." It was Catherine.

"Hi there." I answer. "You don't feel good." I add when I saw her sad face.

"Very bad." She was sad but she didn't cry. She's strong so I don't have to worry about her.

"What happen?" I couldn't resist asking.

"I…" She took a deep breath. "I fail to save Samael. I use my power to cleanse the poison but it was too late. All I was able to do is buy some time…and it was enough for Samael to give his last will to Chaor."

"I see…You did your best. No one can do the impossible. You did your best and you shouldn't regret it. If you weren't there, Samael wouldn't speak to Chaor one last time."

"I know but…I can't stop thinking about this." She says sadly.

"I know what can help you." I say with a small smile.

"What?" She asks.

"I finish repairing my Mowercycle so we can have this ride I promises 3 days ago." I answer.

"Really! Thank you." She then smiles again.

"Well…let's go." I say.

* * *

**14h15**

We were on the road moving at high speed. I can feel Catherine head on my back. Her arms was around my belly as we roll fast. I really like it. She was laughing of pleasure. The speed must make her feel the adrenaline. We were rolling for an hour maybe and she didn't want to stop. I think we both need it after Samael dead. It will stimulate our moral.

"SO!" I shout since we were rolling at high speed. "WHAT TYPE OF POWER YOU HAVE? I NEVER ASK IT AFTER ALL."

"MY POWER IS A HEALING ONE LIKE WHEN I TRY TO SAVE SAMAEL. I DON'T HAVE ANY OFFENSIVE SPELL LIKE MY FRIENDS KAZ."

"KAZ?"

"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW IS TRUE POWER AND BELIEVE ME, WHAT KAZ MAY DONE TO SAVE CHAOR WAS NOTHING IN COMPARASON."

"I'M GLAD FOR HIM."

We didn't say anything else. So Kaz has much more strength than Chaor actually see. It might interest him, but since it's Catherine who says that…I can't say it to Chaor. He will know soon anyway.

We keep rolling for the rest of the day…No incident happen.

**15h30**

**3****rd**** POV:**

Kaz was sitting alone on the roof of his house. He was watching Underworld city. He was wondering what will happen now that Samael is dead. He didn't really worry because hr knew Chaor is a strong leader.

On another thought, Kaz never told anyone, except Catherine about his great power of fire. Chaor sees only a weak spell. He wonders what Chaor will do about this…if he knew his true strength.

"I heard what happen." Says a voice behind him.

"H'earring." Says Kaz.

"Yes it's me." Says H'earring. "So you finally use your power."

"! How do you know that?" Ask Kaz.

"Because Chaor asks me for some help and he talks about that power you use."

"I…I just don't like doing the show off about this…! Chaor ask what now?" Says Kaz surprise.

"He asks for some help so he sends me since I can find you more easily." Answer H'earring.

"What does he need me for?" Ask Kaz.

"Do you have something in exchange?" Ask H'earring.

"Not this time."

"Too bad. You gonna wait until you meet Agitos."

"Him."

"Yes. Don't expect Chaor to speak to you directly after all."

"It's best that way." Says Kaz. "…Why Agitos didn't sent you yesterday?"

"I was on duty and you have nothing in exchange so forget asking what I was doing." Says H'earring.

"Fuck." Says Kaz.

"What does that mean?" Ask H'earring.

"Do you have something in exchange?" Ask Kaz with a small smile.

"No…Alright, I was spying on the Danians and try guessing their intentions."

"You mean-"

"Yeah…There on the move." Says H'earring seriously.

"*Sigh* A lot happen this week." Says Kaz.

"No…A lot happen since you humans appear." Says H'earring. "It's usually calmer when you were absent…and more mortal…So what that word means?"

"It means…" Kaz whispered the answer.

"THAT'S TOTAL MADNESS!" Says H'earring.

"It's not an insult for nothing." Says Kaz with a smile.

* * *

AC: It's a smaller one, but I write all what I need to write. Hope you like it.

On the next chapter: It will be the first episode of Quest for resource.


	4. Quest for resource: episode 1

AC: Here's the newest chapter.

I'll invent the method which a year passes in this story.

Second, minute, hour remain the same. They import it from the humans.

Day (24 hours) = Solar flow.

Week (7 days): Celeste moon.

Month and season is the same (91 days):

Spring = Floral season

Summer = Flame season

Fall = Colorful season

Winter = White season

4 seasons = 1 planetary flow

Planetary flow begins since existence of the creatures.

**Story 3: Quest for resource: Episode 1**

**Chapter 3: Everything I can to skip training**

* * *

**13 127 361 planetary flows: Floral season: Solar flow day 18, 10h00**

**Odu-Bathax POV:**

It was the time for training and I was watching to the solders I've train this generation of soldiers for years. Even if I'll never tell them what I thought about them, I was proud of them. When I first meet them, when they were ready to train, they were just coward who didn't know how to fight and endure pain. Today…even if their still not ready for war, they were proud and courageous warrior like me…except not as powerful to me but I can't demand the impossible. Their intensive training was over and their duty will begin soon.

On another subject, 4 years ago, humans were adding to the hive. It was really weird for us, but the queen made the decision because she didn't want to let all the other tribes took average against us. It weren't a bad idea even before their power appears. Most of them were young and inexperienced about life. Lore, which was a little curious, asks them about their knowledge and sees what they knew. The older ones explain what they knew about their past and their abilities they've develop during their past life.

I learn they can do lots of things and also that all of them live in the inferior part of Mount Pillar. They participate in the market and repairs or construct high quality equipment and Battlegear for us. It gives us more solders to fight and guard Mount Pillar. Some of them were doctors, nurses or scientists…more intellectual humans and help us in their domain. As for the young one, most of them chose to follow where the humans participate in the hive activities with the other humans but some of them decide to be soldiers… exactly 10 of them…and I have to train them. They were weaker, smaller and slower than us so I thought to kick them out of this job when I saw them overpower mandiblors with non…usual methods. When I ask them, they knew their own weak points so they focus on the mandiblors weak points and since I didn't train them to hide it…humans just exploit it. I never realise their strength until then…they were smarter, adaptive to any situation and more creative than most of our tribe. Today, 4 years later, they change a lot, they are strong as any mandiblors, smart, courageous but not as solid as us but they don't have exoskeleton so it's understandable but, they compensate it with their agility. I was proud of them too. In different test I saw that the strongest of this group was: Sarah, a human girl. It was rather impressive for the other danian but not for me…I already see Wamma true strength…which invisible because he's clumsy, not a hard working danian who just want to chill out, but when he's mad…super rare, he's a fierce warrior.

Enough thought right now, it was time for my speech.

"Alright recruits." When I say that, all of them were silent and looking at me. "Your intense training is over." They all give a sigh of relief. I smirk a little. "But…You will keep training while after or before you perform you duty as guard. Another good news…you are guarding the north gate under my command."

I saw their scare face…They fear me that's for sure…well for most of them, others appear unfazed by their assignment like that human girl Sarah. She looks at me and her eyes told me «bring it on». I smile at her reaction…things will be…interesting.

* * *

**Solar flow day 21, 11h13**

There were performing their duty admirably. I think I train a formidable group of warrior…unless they didn't want to be overpowered by the humans, who will humiliate them…anyway, they work hard.

I perform my duty until I saw something was missing…Wamma again. I saw Sarah walking fast with a fury look on her eyes, she was walking to a possible hiding spot of Wamma…Better let him face her fury and not mine. She's way worse than me…only for Wamma of course.

"Odu-Bathax." Call someone. I turn around and I saw Elhaad.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I finally complete my scouting mission and this document must be send to Ekuud. Then Ekuud must pass it to our queen." He says.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"It a very important mission and it must not fall on the enemy hands…I believe I was observed and you must proceed with caution."

"We are in Mont Pillar so-" I have an evil idea. Honestly I wasn't worried something will turn bad so I decide to follow it. "Alright, I shall give the document to a trustworthy danian and he will give it to Ekuud."

"…Alright." He says hesitantly. He thinks something might turn bad…ridiculous. He then walks away.

"!" It was Wamma shouting in pain in a distance place…Looks like he will be here soon.

* * *

**11h20**

**3****rd**** POV:**

Wamma was hiding in a blind spot under Mont Pillar. The corridor which he was using for hide was big enough to hide him and was small enough not to be see if they are searching him. Wamma, hidden, was sleeping, unaware of a fury beast moving closer to him. The fury beast saw him hiding where it thought he will be and sees he was sleeping. After 10 seconds the beast attacks. The beast squash Wamma feet where it is very sensible. Wamma immediately awaken and shout:

"!" with great pain.

"Finally awake." The beast says.

Wamma looks at the beast and he immediately recognises it.

"Sarah!" Says Wamma. He knew he was in trouble…whatever the reason was. "Why are you…angry at me?"

"You say you have something important to tell me during our duty and I was WAITING for you during 2 hours until I knew you forgot."

"Oh…that!" Says Wamma when **BLAM.**

"Ouch." Says Wamma. This time he was ready so it was less painful when Sarah smashed his head.

"JUST A THAT!" She says.

"SORRY!" Wamma yell. "Wrong choice of words."

"*Sign.*…That definitely your style. Each time I search you…you are eating or sleeping discreetly." Says Sarah calmer. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I say that…I wanted to give you something." Says Wamma.

"Then why…You knew you would forget so you say something that will less anger me." She says understanding Wamma thought.

"Yes-" **BANG**. She hit his head again. "Do you really need to hit me again?" Ask Wamma a little upset.

"No…I just want it." She answers.

Wamma smile at her. "Since you duty has begun…I wanted you to have this." He took something out of his bad…It was a necklace. "It's your broken necklace…you know when you came here, it was already broken so I took it and repair it."

"I thought I lost it…wait you repair it?"

"Yes?" Not understanding why she looks at him with disbelief.

"You?"

"Yes!" He was a little annoyed.

"Really?"

"Is it so hard to believe this?" Wamma asks.

"Knowing you yes…I thought I lost it…Well…Since it was you…4 years was understandable to repair it…you must have break it too during the repairs…Thank you…It's the last momento of my parents." She says with a smile and Wamma also smile. "It time to return to our duty…Odu knows your sleeping during the job again." She says more seriously. Wamma lost his smile.

"*Sigh.* Alright I'm coming." Wamma says in defeat.

* * *

**11h45**

**Odu-Bathax POV:**

I finally see Wamma and Sarah coming back. I also see Wamma isn't walking like usual. Sarah must squish his feet…again.

"Wamma, just the danian I want to see." I say. Wamma just tremble a little. He thinks of the punishment I have for him. "I need you to accomplish an important yet simple mission, fail me and you shall work really really really hard for 3 planetary flows, succeed and I'll forgive this little absent of yours." I say with an evil smile. Wamma gulps but he answers:

"Well, what is the mission?"

"You just need to take that document and bring them to Ekuud." I say.

Wamma was a little mad at me…because he hates Ekuud. I harden my eyes when I look at him and he answers in defeat:

"As you wish."

I give him the document and he walk away.

"Good luck." Says Sarah. When Wamma was out of the room she says to me: "You will be in trouble."

"Of course not. He can do this." I say. After this Sarah returns to her duty.

I give him a really simple mission. What can go wrong?

* * *

**12h00**

**3****rd**** POV:**

Wamma is walking through the corridor to fulfill this mission when an idea struck him. Why won't he continue his nap before ending his mission? After all Odu-Bathax didn't give him a time line. He puts the document in his bad he always has on him…Then he found a hiding spot and took his nap.

Wamma didn't know he was discreetly followed by someone. When they saw him took his nap then move closer, try to find the document in his bad but they fail to obtain it. Wamma didn't react when they were touching him to find if he was hiding it somewhere else. Now frustrated, they decide to kidnap him…bad idea…they have great difficulty to carry such a big danian. After being almost spotted 3 times, they get out of Mount Pillar and were hardly moving to their destination.

What could go wrong with this easy mission? It was the Wamma factor of course.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of this chapter, review if you like it. I'm not sure what the next chapter will be so…it will be a surprise.


	5. Rescue of the desert king: Episode 2

AC: Took some time but it's done now thanks to Twitphase who motivate me.

I'll invent the method which a year passes in this story.

Second, minute, hour remain the same. They import it from the humans.

Day (24 hours) = Solar flow.

Week (7 days): Celeste moon.

Month and season is the same (91 days):

Spring = Floral season

Summer = Flame season

Fall = Colorful season

Winter = White season

4 seasons = 1 planetary flow

Planetary flow begins since existence of the creatures.

* * *

**Story 1: Rescue of the desert king: Episode 2**

**Chapter 4: kidnaping and engaging pursuit**

* * *

**13 127 361 planetary flows: Floral season: Solar flow day 22, 00h03**

**3****rd**** POV:**

It was late. Ario and Seraphin are guarding the palace with the usual guard. As for now, nothing happen during the 3 days they were guarding. Ario then yawn and look at Seraphin who's still fully awake.

"Do you feel something?" Asks Ario.

"No…Not now." Says Seraphin.

"What do you mean not know?"

"I've feel something but it fade away…I think we must do our round now." Says Seraphin.

"You're right." Says Ario.

* * *

**00h06**

**Theeb-Saar POV:**

I suddenly open my eyes when I hear a sound. I quickly open my eyes and I saw intruders in my chamber. I didn't know which tribe they are but I knew I was in danger. One of them charges at me. I dodge it to the right.

"Granite ball!" I shout. I hit one of them and he want out cold. The next one hit my stomach with a punch and I grunt in pain. I took a step back and I count the remaining enemy, 3. Dammit, I don't stand a chance.

* * *

**00h08**

**Ario POV:**

We were moving closer to Theeb-Saar room. I didn't know why but Seraphin thought something happen. A guard was in front of us and he didn't let pass us.

"Sorry but we won't let you disturb Theeb-Saar sleep." Says the guard.

"We?" Says Seraphin. Seraphin was right. The guard was alone. Something is wrong here.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"I'm only here to do my duty." Says the guard.

Seraphin suddenly stand in front of the guard and put his arms on the front of the guard and put his energy at the mipedian mind. He lost consciousness.

"I don't know what happen to him but the king is in danger." Says Seraphin.

"Let's hurry!" I shout. We began to run at Theeb-Saar chamber. "What did you do to him?"

"I just use my energy to break something against him. I think his mind was control by something else. Be careful." Seraphin Says.

"I will." I answer.

When we finally reach his chamber we saw the door open. We enter in it and I shout in rage. We saw the chamber being a battlefield. Sadly, Theeb-Saar was gone. We fail.

* * *

**00h13**

We hurry outside and try to find any trace of the kidnapper. I saw the kidnapper and the king was put in a vehicle.

"Hurry!" I shout. We ran at their direction and I shout:

"Wind Slash!" I hit one of them when Seraphin attack the next one with his sword.

"You little-" He says but I attack him again.

"Come and get me." I say.

"Give up mipedian." Says one of them.

"Wh-." I stay silent at what I see. Seraphin is use as a hostage. The 2 others threaten him. I can saw that they were injured, but they manage to overpower him.

"If you don't want to lose him, you better surrender yourself and I'll let him live...maybe, if you don't take too much time." Says the creature when pointing his claw at my friends neck.

"...I'm sorry...Theeb-Saar." I say. I know Theeb-Saar would want to happen that way. I then say. "Alright, I'll let you go."

"Good." He says. He then throws Seraphin at me. I catch him and they took that time to escape.

"Dammit. Ario...I-"

"It's alright...We lost our king..." I say sadly.

"Maybe not...They can't escape us forever with this." He then shows a...tracer. He already explains to me that permitted humans to follow something anywhere it goes.

"Good. We better warn our princes and Bajar now." I say.

"There's no time to lose. They can find the tracer anytime. Let's do this and begin the pursuit right after this." Says Seraphin. I guess he feels guilty that they escape because of him.

* * *

**01h30**

We were at the throne room. Seraphin explains the situation while I prepare our team for the rescue. Vinta, Siado and Sobtjeck came into the room with me. I also warn the guards about our mission and they began the preparation. We already have our equipment and our mugic, but we need our new vehicle for that mission. The guards will prepare the vehicle.

"So Theeb-Saar his there for now?" Asks Bajar.

"Yes. He's moving to the passage as you call it." Says Seraphin.

"I don't think they'll stay here for long." Comment Tianne.

"Then we must begin the pursuit now." Says Siado.

"...Alright." Says Iflar. "Your squad will track them immediately. As for the rest of us, we must prepare ourselves for anything that might come to us. When the other tribes will know about father absence, they will attack us very fast. We must be ready for anything."

"Before you go, you still didn't say which tribe the attackers came from Ario." Says Bajar.

"That's the problem, I don't know which tribe, but I can clearly say they are not Daniens or Underworlders." Says Ario.

"And if they try and use the Passage, they are not Overworlders either." Says Mudeenu.

"You can go now." Says Iflar.

"We won't let you down." We answer. We move to our ride and prepare to begin our vital mission.

* * *

**01h33**

**3****rd**** POV:**

"Before we go our separate ways...I have something to discuss." Says a voice.

The nobles, Bajar, Mudeenu and Iflar turn around and saw it was Irlan who was talking.

"Irlan!" Grunt Bajar.

"Sorry Bajar but the truth must be told now." Says Irlan. "It's about you Mudeenu."

None of them know that Peyton was watching them. Peyton was observing them with Seralina, but when she saw Seraphin going on his mission she get out of their secret place.

"What is it?" Asks Mudeenu.

"Did you already forget my warning?" Says Bajar with rage on his eyes.

"Sorry, but the situation requires broking a secret for the sake of the mipedians." Says Irlan.

"Mudeenu, you must already have doubts about it, but..." He looks at Bajar with a dark smile. "You're not the true son of Bajar."

"..." All of the room was silent from this. Then Irlan shows proof of his affirmations.

"Bajar...Mudeenu, I'm sorry but those paper clearly prove that Mudeenu was an orphan before you adopt him." Says sadly Darini.

"I..." Mudeenu couldn't say anything, but he was still aware of what's going on.

"Bajar, you never had any child, when he saw you in that orphanage, he decide to adopt you. The reason his unknown, but that means on thing. You don't have any royal blood in you vein." Says Irlan.

Mudeenu can't help but to look down at the floor, feeling the disgrace he was at the moment.

"Without royal blood or special distinction like Darini, you are not a noble and you have no power over-" Says Irlan.

"That is enough." Shout Peyton. He then presents himself in front of the group.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HUMAN?" Asks Irlan with anger. He shouts because he didn't expect this.

"What you say isn't important?" Says Peyton with conviction. "He has done more than most of you and you all know this."

The noble mumble among themselves. They knew he was right.

"Even so, he doesn't have the blood of royalty so-" Tries Irlan.

"Blood. It's only useful to live. He doesn't give any distinction about being a noble or not. Every noble here must have an ancestor who distinct themselves and succeed join the nobility." Says Peyton not getting down with Irlan argument.

"Peyton. Whatever you say won't change the rules. If the king was here, he would be able to make him a noble and the question would be useless, but the king has been kidnapped and as long as we think he's alive...we can't crowed a new king." Explains Tianne.

"There's another way." Says Bajar.

All face turn to him. Mudeenu look at his «father» and wonder what on his mind.

"He can do the sacred ritual of royalty." Says Bajar.

"The one I've pass a years ago?" Asks Iflar.

"Exactly." Says Bajar.

"Fool. Only true royalty can pass that ritual and Mudeenu doesn't have royal blood." Says Irlan.

Mudeenu knew he was telling the true. He wasn't sure what to do when Peyton shout:

"Blood isn't important." Says Peyton with a smile. Mudeenu look at him, surprise by his sentence. "It's the soul that counts. I'm sure he can do the ritual. He has the soul of a true king and I'm sure he can do it. You may believe king blood his important, but Mudeenu show he can do more than any of that. He has the quality of a king and that is enough for him."

"He's right." Says Mudeenu. His voice and his eyes show his usual confidence. He talks like that revelation doesn't affect him. In his head, he remembers his father words:

_«My son…Whatever Irlan will says…remember I will always love you. »_

His father love him for what he was, not his origin. He would have never taken him if he didn't love him. He knows how his father was and he knows what he must do.

"I will do the ritual now and show you who I really am. If I succeed...Irlan...you will lose you're title and your power I assure you." Says Mudeenu. "I'll do the ritual when the sun will climb."

"I shall accompany him...if that's permitted." Says Peyton.

"It is permitted to have a companion." Says Bajar. "If Mudeenu want your presence of course."

"...Since you support me...I'll accept to support you're presence." Says Mudeenu.

"Good, then I'll prepare myself right now." Says Peyton.

"You'll risk big Mudeenu." Says Irlan.

"Not at all. I know what to do and I know than I can do it. This will maybe even approach me from the cothica." Says Mudeenu with a small smile. He then goes and prepare himself.

"I see you fail to hurt my cousin." Says Iflar. "My order remain the same. All of you prepare yourself."

"Alright." Says the nobles. They all goes home and will prepare themselves tomorrow including Irlan.

"Iflar." Says Bajar. "I'm sorry all this happen. All of your supporter will be outside the palace for a while."

"Do not worry uncle. I'm not weak as I use too. It will be difficult with the noble when they will try to oppose me, but I won't back down. Mudeenu, Ario, Seraphin and Peyton didn't back down at the danger. I'm only a crown prince so my influence is smaller than a king, but I'll do anything to protect our tribe." Says Iflar with passion.

"You've grown strong. The future of our tribe is in security with you at his command." Says Bajar. "You can always count me in to help you."

"Thanks uncle...I'll need it." Says Iflar. "A war will soon start...I can feel it."

"This will be the time to prove yourself." Says Bajar. "Just like your father."

"Father...I won't fail you." whispered Iflar.

* * *

**08h00**

**Ario POV:**

"Is everyone ready?" I ask.

"Yes!" All our squad shout.

"WAIT!" Shout a woman voice.

"Seralina." Says Seraphin surprise. "What are you doing here?" We then saw her gear.

"I'm coming with you." She says. "I have no intention of letting them get the king away. Also, you'll need my help."

"What! But do you know how to fight?" Asks Vinta.

"Of course I know how to fight. I'm a better warrior than Seraphin." She says.

"I'm not so sure." Says Sobtjeck. "I never saw both of you fighting against each other's."

"My spell can also be useful. Since you are few, I can use some of my healing spell to help you." She says.

It was true that some of her spell can heal us. A few of them but it's still better than nothing. Also...our mugic cannot be use very often so we will really need her.

"Alright." I say. "You can come."

"Welcome aboard." Says Seraphin.

"I won't get in your way." She says. I was absolutely not worry about that. She's a cautious girl.

"Alright, let's get in." Says Vinta.

We move to our new transportation. It's a fast vehicle that can transport multiple people, but it use lots of energy so we save it for important moment like this one. It's fast, easily maneuverer and his resistant against assault.

"I'll drive." Says Siado. Not a lot of our tribe can drive it but Siado doesn't have any problem at all.

We enter in the vehicle.

"Ready. I'll start the engine." Says Siado.

The motor began to rumble when water enter in it. Yeah...it's work on water. We don't use it much because we don't have much water and we save it for the tribe.

"Let's go!" Shout Siado. He then press on the pedal and soon, was out of Windale.

"The waterjeep works well." Says Seraphin.

"Where are they now?" Asks Sobtjeck.

"Still in the same position." Says Seraphin. "But I think they'll move soon."

"We better hurry up." Says Vinta.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of this chapter. Hope you like it.


	6. The ordeal of the desert: Episode 1

AC: Here's another chapter.

I'll invent the method which a year passes in this story.

Second, minute, hour remain the same. They import it from the humans.

Day (24 hours) = Solar flow.

Week (7 days): Celeste moon.

Month and season is the same (91 days):

Spring = Floral season

Summer = Flame season

Fall = Colorful season

Winter = White season

4 seasons = 1 planetary flow

Planetary flow begins since existence of the creatures.

* * *

**Story 4: The ordeal of the desert: Episode 1**

**Chapter 5: The sacred ritual of royalty**

* * *

**13 127 361 planetary flows: Floral season: Solar flow day 22, 10h15**

**Mudeenu POV:**

I was finally ready to accomplish the ritual. Peyton was a little late, but he seems to prepare everything he needs for this event. Peyton don't know but he will witness one of the most important events of the desert.

"Sorry...I finish preparing everything so I won't bother you too much." He says with a smile.

"I see." I answer. It was typical of Peyton to try and made everyone smile. I don't feel really happy today...not after all what happen. My own perception of the world has been crush and I can do is proving my royalty by my will and not by my blood. If I...no...I'll succeed. I can't let Iflar down. If Irlan is trying to put me out of his way...he will do this to Iflar too. "We have no time. We have to go now."

"Worried about Iflar." Says Peyton. He was damn right.

"Yes...We can't be sure when Irlan might try something." I say.

"Relax; your father will watch him." Says Peyton.

"Of course." I answer. I must be strong.

We move to our mount and we climb it. We then proceed to the desert. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

**16h22**

"Just a moment please." Says Peyton.

"What?" I ask a little angry by his demand. He took out a communicator:

"Yes...So did you find them...Where are they now?...They went to the Underworld...You are sure Seraphin?...Alright, As for us...so far so good...I'm not worried. It's Mudeenu where talking about. Understood." Says Peyton.

"You were talking with Seraphin?" I ask.

"Yes. The kidnaper has escape to the Underworld and I tell them that everything was alright with us." He says with a smile.

It then clicks in my mind.

"So...that's why you were late. You were explaining what happen here." I then smile. "I don't plan to fail rest assure...thought you already say that."

"You finally smile again." He says. Honestly, it was good to smile.

"Yes...Were here." I say.

We then dismount and we proceed to the oasis.

"What is that?" Asks Peyton.

"That's the royal oasis. It the only water that's color is gold. It is there that all future or possible king must accomplish the ritual."

"What do you need to do?"

"I just sit in the water and wait until they came." I say.

"Alright. I'll just wait and I won't touch the water." He says, understanding what I didn't need to say.

* * *

**17h00**

**Iflar POV:**

I was getting frustrated by the reunion in the high council room.

"I say we need to call the conjurors for help. We must be ready for anything." I shout.

"We don't know for sure if we really need them. They are too dangerous after all. They can't even perfectly control their warbeast." Says a noble.

"Iflar's right we need their help. We can never be sure who will attack us and how strongly they'll do. We must reinforce our defense in any ways possible." Says Darini.

"Sorry, but the majority has won so we won't call for their help." Says Irlan.

I sigh with frustration. The meeting end that way and I feel like we are still too vulnerable. We raise our surveillance of the desert. We prepare ourselves for a war, but we are still too week for my taste. When all of the noble were out, Bajar came next to me and say:

"Do not worry my prince. The conjurors are wise and they will come to our help even without permission."

"I'm not sure...I just want them to be accepted by the rest of our tribe. They aren't dangerous like they say. They are mipedians too and they don't need to live outside our town because of this...Also, We need to show our strength. If we can show our power, it will drop the risk of attack. Now, we show our weak state and we are calling them to attack us."

"...You're right but we won't fall from them." Tries to cheer Bajar.

"I need more influence if I want the noble to be by my side. I must first obtain their trust. I'm just the crown prince...not the king." I say with discourage.

"You will have it. When Mudeenu succeed, you will have the influence you need." Says my uncle.

"He won't fail. I know it." I say. I trust him with my life.

* * *

**22h30**

**3****rd**** POV:**

The six more powerful conjurers were united: Ailav, Appelai, Drimesse, Fivarth, Ranun and Habekh. They were waiting for their spiritual leader Adomo to come around the fire they made.

They heard a sound and they saw Adomo coming their way. He was accompanied by a human who help him walking. Adomo was a very old mipedian now. He has 155 years old and has some problem walking. The human who was helping him was a girl named Usagi. She has 15 years now.

"You're all here." Says Adomo with a smile. "You can all sit down."

They all did as he demands, except Fivarth, before he also sits down himself. Fivarth had took some wood to nourish the fire and then sat down.

"I have learned from Usagi that our king has been kidnapped today." Says directly Adomo.

They all look him surprised. When Adomo goes straight to the subject, it means something bad will happen.

"What do you mean?" Asks Habekh.

"I mean we are vulnerable to the enemy. I feel like our tribe will soon be in grave danger." Says Adomo.

"I feel it too. I saw more guards and they were being more vigilant today." Confirms Drimesse.

"What do we do then?" Asks Fivarth.

"For now nothing...If we help them now...they will fear us and will try to eliminate us again." Says Adomo. "Sadly, we have to wait for them to call us."

"But we can't let them down like that!" Says Appelai. "We have to give them our support."

"The noble will chase us out of Windale. It's useless to help them now. We will only distract them from the future attackers." Counters Adomo.

"What do we do now?" Asks Ranun.

"We will wait for their call and watch what will happen. We must stick together now. The desert is now a dangerous zone." Says Adomo.

"Master Adomo...the girl, doesn't she has anything to say?" Asks Fivarth.

The girl was looking at them in silent. She was also listening to everything that happens.

"She can't talk with her mouth, but she can communicate with her soul." Says Adomo. "For now she has nothing to say."

"I guess we must sleep for not." Says Ailav. "Good night master."

"Good night my apprentices."

They all fall asleep. Usagi look at them. She then uses her soul to cast a spell that will protect them for the night. Once the shield was in place, she falls asleep next to her friend Adomo.

* * *

**Solar flow day 23, 02h30**

**Mudeenu POV:**

I was sitting in the water for hours. My butt was starting to hurt but I won't complain or back down. Peyton has given me some food and I decide to eat it and staying there. I knew Peyton was waiting silently without disturbing me.

Then, suddenly, all was dark around me. I was floating in the darkness. Nothing exists except me. Then, golden symbol appear around me.

"Who comes to pass the ritual?" Asks a deep and unknown voice.

"It is I Mudeenu, son of Bajar by adoption." I decide to be honest in such sacred place.

"You may not have their blood but you still wish to pass the ritual?"

"Yes." I answer with conviction.

"...Alright. The ritual needs you to answer question honestly and visualize your pass. Then, we will see if you are worthy of being a royal mipedian."

"*Glup*" I didn't want him or them to saw my moment of humiliations.

"First, let's see one action that can be considered nasty. Says the voice."

Then I saw that moment. When the humans decide living in Windale. I saw myself being nervous about this. When a human hit me incidentally, I saw myself hitting her and shouting at her. The others mipedians look at me with anger and their eyes show accusation at me. It was one of the moments I regret my actions.

"First question. What was the reason you've done such a thing?"

"It was because..." I took a breath before telling the true. "I'm...I was nervous and I was easily irritable. Also, I was afraid the humans might weak us and...I'm rude, have a big ego and aggressive toward lots of people."

"Which was the principal cause in your statement?"

"It was I. My aggressively push me to do wrong and nasty actions toward others. My rudeness and ego also stop me from apologizing or even help her after this."

"In the end, you feel guilty about this but you never done anything to correct this behavior. This one wasn't your worse and also wasn't less worse nasty actions you've done in the pass but it shows the cause of it." Says the voice without any emotions.

"Let's see one of your good actions."

I immediately recognize it. I was when we rescue Seraphin 4 years ago. Iflar was about to go and rejoin our king when I try to stop him. When I knew I couldn't, I decide to join him. I say to him that I only want to protect him. They rest...you already knew.

"This action shows you compassion and also the desire to protect someone else. Are they any reason else than protecting you cousin that push you to help the human?" Asks the voice.

That answer was hard to find. It took me 1 year before I realize the second reason I decide to follow Iflar.

"Secretly, I also desire to help Seraphin. He was young and something pushes me to help him. If it wasn't from that...I don't think I'll even let Iflar go out there...even with me. It was an egoist reason that pushes Iflar in danger." I say.

The rest of the test passes that way. I answer honestly to all of his or their questions after each event until the last question:

"If you day you have to choose between finding the Cothica or saving Iflar's life. Which one will you choose?"

"..." I have absolutely no answer for that. I can't give a true answer. "I...don't know."

"...That's an honest answer. This question cannot be answer by words...It can only answer by act...The ritual is over."

"That was the ritual." I say with surprise. It was only to answer questions.

"Yes. The ritual demands a mipedian worthy to be the king. A true king must be honest and transparent during his life. A king must be strong and accept his mistake. He must also protect and cherish his tribe like if they were his own children. Mudeenu, you are worthy of being a royal mipedian. I shall give you 2 objects that will help you."

I receive the 2 objects. One was a necklace and the other: a pentagon mugic stone.

"The necklace is the proof that you succeeded the ritual of royalty. No one can take it off from your body. It will follow you during your life and after your life. The other gift is a special mugic that can be use when you soul will show you what you really want. The mugic is call: SONG OF THE COTHICA. This mugic can only be use one time and in a specific moment."

"When shall I know the moment?" I ask. The name of the mugic surprise me and I wonder how much powerful it is.

"You will know...You soul shall guide you." Answer the voice. "It is time you wake up."

* * *

**Solar flow day 25, ****07h45**

I open my eyes and I saw I was still in the golden oasis. I thought all of this was a dream when I saw the necklace and the mugic in my hand. I decide to put it in my bag when I'll take it. I stand up and get out of the golden water. I saw Peyton was sleeping on the ground. I smile when I gently and weakly kick him at his back. Peyton wake up and look at me.

"You're awake." Says Peyton. "You were sleeping during more than 2 days."

"The ritual has begun when I fall asleep." 2 days, it was a longer ritual than I first thought.

"Then you succeed it right." Says Peyton with a smile when he points my necklace.

"Yes...It was...hard to be honest with myself."

"?" Peyton made a strange face.

"No worry. It's time to go home." I say.

"Wait." Then Peyton took out his communicator again. "This is Peyton...I see...Want me to do a detour for what?...You're serious! I'll go check this up now." Says Peyton.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We have to make a detour." He says.

"What happen?" I ask.

"Seraphin suspect Theeb-Saar was taken in an ancient and dangerous place." Says Peyton. "It is link to a war we have in the past."

"What was it called?" I ask with great curiosity.

"The war was call: thirteen hours case." Answers Peyton with dark look. It wasn't good at all.

AC: Cliffhanger. You'll have to wait for a while before it will be answer. Please, feel free to review. I really want to know if you like this story and I began to be worried.


	7. Quest for resource: Episode 2

AC: A short chapter but a chapter still.

Sorry I took lot of time writing it.

Second, minute, hour remain the same. They import it from the humans.

Day (24 hours) = Solar flow.

Week (7 days): Celeste moon.

Month and season is the same (91 days):

Spring = Floral season

Summer = Flame season

Fall = Colorful season

Winter = White season

4 seasons = 1 planetary flow

Planetary flow begins since existence of the creatures.

* * *

**Story 3: Quest for resource: Episode 2**

**Chapter 6: Rescue of Wamma**

**13 127 361 planetary flows: Floral season: Solar flow day 24, 16h30**

**Odu-Bathax POV:**

I know I am in big trouble now, since it's been 6 days since Wamma disappearance and we found nothing that give a sign of Wamma presence in Mount Pillar. My plan of small...vengeance against him backfires hard. Ekuud is angry at me and I don't want to describe the yelling. It was painful enough. The cause of the yelling was that Wamma has important document and he's gone with it. If he's not found soon...I'll rather not think about it...Wait a minute, now that I think about it...Where's Sarah? I haven't seen her since she learn of Wamma disappearance a few days ago. Knowing her, she's already searching for him. I ask some of the guard and say Sarah hasn't been seen since her exit Mount Pillar alone with a rage look. I knew she knows where Wamma is because when she gave that look...Wamma always suffer.

...Alone...

*Sigh* great, no one can help her now. No one knows where she's going so she's on her own.

* * *

**Sarah POV:**

I was so angry at Wamma. I can't believe he was captured by the enemy. Thank god I can follow him without any problem. After all, I put a tracker in his bag so I can found him when I search for him. You really thought I can found him easily without a tracker. I've reach the Underworld sector 2 days ago and I finally reach my destination. Van Bloot Castle. It was supposed to be big and scary, but...not for me. I saw worse with Odu-Bathax training. I saw 4 guards at the entrance watching if anything happen. I know that Samael died a few days ago and Chaor is the actual leader but...I feel like Van Bloot increase the security. I decide to enter directly inside his castle. I move directly at the entrance and one of the guards says:

"Hey, what are you doing here? State your business."

"Look at you...Sleeping on the job." I say with aggressive eyes.

"What! We are awake you fool." Says the other one insulted.

"Sleep well." I say with a smile as the guards charge at me. I sing: "Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze"

Then the guard became unfocused and was slowly falling asleep. When they fall on my feet and were snoring; I enter in the castle. Walking silently as I enter deeper in the castle. I saw more guards and I silent them the same way. I search for the prison when I hear some foot sound. I decide to hide behind a wall and wait for a while. I discreetly look and I saw a guard passing fast to elsewhere. I don't why but I don't care. Van Bloot isn't my priorities. I keep moving, but I don't know how to reach the prison. I mean, I have the tracker, but it's not a map or one of our old GPS which don't exist anymore. So I try a few times until I finally find the prison. I enter silently and I checking each cell until I finally find Wamma cells. I stand in front of it and he walks at my direction and whispered:

"Sarah! How did you find me?"

"Secrets...Anyway, I'm so mad at you, but it have to wait...I'm getting you out of here." Says Sarah.

I hear my friend's glup from the future punishment awaiting him, but I decide no one since I can fell that his imprisonment wasn't pretty. I then begin to unlock the door of Wamma cells with my lock pick.

"How did you enter so easily? It's not a low grade prison." Says Wamma.

"Guards were sleeping on the job." I Say.

"You use you're hymn." Says Wamma. "But I didn't hear you singing it...How did you deal with the jail guard?"

"? Oh shit." I Say. I turn around but I saw no one here yet.

"I guess he's not here now...neither in his room. I'll watch you're back Sarah." Says Wamma seriously.

"I know." I say.

I concentrate on the task. After a while, I hear some foot step and I turn around. I saw no one. I then continue unlocking the door when:

"Sarah, he's here." Warns Wamma.

I turn around and I saw the guard just after he notices me. He charges at me and I knew I have no time for singing my holy hymn.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV:**

Sarah jump to the right before the guard spear hit her. She then took out her knife and charge at him. The guard shout:

"Spirit gust."

Sarah was enveloping by the dark maters and fear awake in her. She didn't let it overpower her since she has more courage than most of the creature of Perim. She then looks at the guard and charge again. A violent direct battle was engage. The guard cannot use any of his techniques as long as Sarah is too close to him. He tries to have some distance but Sarah didn't let him have some. He changes of plan and tries to push her backward. Sarah resists him until the guard tackle her suddenly and she falls on her back. The guard took his chance.

"Flame orb." He shouts and throws it at Sarah.

She was hit by the flame and was push at the fall. Parts of her cloth burn up and reveal some section of her flesh around her belly.

"SARAH!" Shout Wamma with fear for her life.

Sarah stands up and looks at the guard.

"That's all!" She says.

"Flame orb." Shout the guard. He did the same thing but Sarah was ready and dodges it. She then throws her knife at the small visor of the guard helm and she hears the sound of the knife piercing his flesh. Black blood came out of the visor as the guard shout in pain. After a while, he ceases shouting and was dead, body fall in his blood.

"Are you alright?" Asks Wamma.

"I'm fine." Says Sarah, but Wamma saw some bumps on her skin.

Wamma didn't say anything since they don't have time before guards may come. Sarah finally opens the door.

"Wait a moment." Says Wamma. He enters into the guard room. He then gets out with his bag. "Let's get out thorax out of here."

"We can't we need the doc-" But Sarah was cut by Wamma.

"Tadam!" He says as he gets out the document of the bag.

"...How?" Asks Sarah.

"It's a special bag. I'm one of those who can take any object in the bag without any problem. I don't know how it works, but it works and I can use it. When something is in my bag...it's only me who can take it out. They were after this so I did well." He adds with a small smile. He put the document back in the bag.

"Yeah." Sarah says unconvinced. "Let's get out of here fast."

They both proceed to the exit when they hear loud foot sound. They both hide at a corner and look around. They saw Chaor walking inside Van Bloot castle with a difficult control of his fury. They wait for a moment before continuing walking and they saw a human passing in front of them. That human saw them, but he decide to ignore them and follow the direction which Chaor walk.

After another moment, they get out of the castle and began to walk away from the Underworld and were marching to Mount Pillar.

* * *

AC: Sorry for this short chapter. I was a little down for writing so I stop for a moment, but the inspiration is back. The long chapter will begin when the all-out war shall begin.

The hymn Sarah use is the same one on a video games.

Please review.

Next time: The Underworld has the show.


	8. Rise of the Underworld: Episode 3

AC: Have fun...Nothing more to say.

* * *

**Story 2: Rise of the Underworld: Episode 3**

**Chapter 7: I AM the Overlord!**

**13 127 361 planetary flows: Floral season: Solar flow day 23, 11h00**

**3****rd**** POV:**

Chaor didn't have time to finish any plan to overthrown Van Bloot of his power permanently when Van Bloot contacts him via a messenger. The messenger enters in the throne room of Chaor. It was Krekk. In the throne room stands Chaor on the throne, Agitos to his right and Takinom to his left. Krekk kneel down to Chaor.

"Stand up." Order Chaor not wanting to waste any second.

"Y-Yes." Says Krekk fearing Chaor wrath.

"What this traitor wants?" Asks aggressively Chaor at the thought of Van Bloot.

"P-Please don't hurt me I'm just his messenger." Wimp in fear Krekk.

"Show more courage Krekk, you're an Underworlder." Says Chaor.

"Y-yes Overlord...Van Bloot wants to invite you in his castle to discuss about the future of the underworld." Says nervously Krekk. "He wants to...arrange something so that both of you reach...satisfaction."

"WHAT! HE DEAR THREATED ME AND WANTS SOMETHING THAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS!" Shout Chaor in rage and by ours he means his family.

"Y-y-yes Overlord." Says Krekk. "He invites you tomorrow at 11h00 and wants your presence."

"Is that all?" Asks Agitos.

"Yes." Says Krekk.

"Then get out of my sight." Says Chaor aggressively. Krekk immediately obey and almost run out of the room.

"It's clearly a trap." Says Takinom. Both Chaor and Agitos agree with this.

"Why did Van Bloot invite our overlord?" Wonder Agitos out loud.

"I wonder too." Answers Takinom.

"I know why." Says Catherine as she enters in the throne room.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Chaor. Both Agitos and Takinom didn't except anyone to enter here.

"I came here because I did some observation near Van Bloot castle with Khybon. I saw Van Bloot trying to obtain some troops coming from the population. He obtains lots of support and it worries me so I ask around and I found the answer." Says Catherine in a dark and serious tone.

"What did you found out?" Asks Agitos feeling he knows the answer.

"A civil revolution. Van Bloot is preparing such thing." Answers Catherine with the same tone.

"I see now. You can go Catherine. We need to discuss about this new information's. Thank you." Says Agitos. Catherine listens to him and walks out of the room. "This is bad." Says Agitos.

"I know. He must have plan all this." Says Takinom.

"Van Bloot is forcing you to enter in his castle and enter into his trap and if you refuse...It will be a civil war and will use you're «cowardice» as an argument to overthrown you." Says Agitos.

"I AM NO COWARD!" Shout Chaor. "I shall meet Van Bloot and confront him with or without his trap. He shall learn to fear me or I'll crush him."

"But Chaor-" Tries to protest Agitos.

"I will not run away from him...I'll fight him and I'll break him until submission." Says Chaor. He then grunts before Agitos made any further protest. Agitos needs to contact Kazdan now.

* * *

**15h15**

**Agitos POV:**

I decide to find Kazdan at his home. It will be best that way since they may be some spies and...I'm not sure Chaor will want to see any humans in his current mood. He live in the border of the underworld city so I just ask one guard and he give me the direction. I finally reach his home and I knock at the door.

"Coming." Says Kazdan voice. After a while he opens the door for me. "Agitos!" He says surprise by my presence.

"May I enter. It's urgent." I say.

"Sure." He answers and I enter in his house.

It was a simple house showing he doesn't stay here in a long term. After all, I know he doesn't stay here lots of time.

"What's the problem? Is it about Van Bloot insurrection?" Asks Kazdan.

"How do y-...right. Catherine." I say understanding the reason.

"Yes."

"The plan cannot be done now Kazdan. Van Bloot wants to meet Chaor tomorrow. Everything is screw up again." I say.

"What? It's surely a trap." Says Kazdan.

"I know. I say it and Takinom too...There's nothing we can do now." I say.

"Time for the back-up plan." He says.

"You have a back-up plan!" I was surprise by his word.

"Yes...I'll give him a taste of his own medicine." He says with a smile.

"?" I didn't understand what he says.

"I'll give Chaor some cover when he meets Van Bloot. I have exactly something for him."

"Chaor won't accept any help. He intends to break him alone." I warn Kaz...dan.

"I don't need him to accept my help...I must do what I can and...I must help him, for Samael last wish. If he dies now..." He didn't add anything.

"You're right. Do what you can." I say.

* * *

**Solar flow day 24, 16h51**

**3****rd**** POV:**

Chaor was in front of Gothos Tower. He saw 4 guards sleeping at the entrance. He couldn't help but smirk at the weak protection his castle has. He walks inside the castle and sees other guards sleeping. He then walks more carefully because it isn't about lazy guard, but an intruder present in the castle. He fails to notice Sarah and Wamma watching him passing when he reach Lord Van Bloot dining room.

"Welcome Chaor." Says Lord Van Bloot as Chaor enters in the room.

"It's **overlord for you.**" Says with clear anger on his face Chaor.

"Welcome _overlord_." Says Van Bloot in an insult way.

"What do you want?" Asks Chaor enrage.

"Direct to business right? Alright. You know that the state of the Underworld is in a very grave situation. Since the dead of the previous Overlord, the Underworld enters into chaos and half of the underworld doesn't believe you can be a good overlord."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILL MY FATHER AND TRY TO ASSASSINATE ME TOO!" Shout Chaor.

"Do you have any proof?" Asks Van Bloot.

Chaor grunt because he doesn't have any solid proof. If he has one he'll already use it against Van Bloot.

"So, I have a suggestion for the Underworld. What if we...split the Underworld into 2 territories, one under your command and one under my command?" Propose with Van Bloot with dark smile.

"! Preposterous. The Underworld can only HAVE ONE LEADER!" Shout Chaor with absolute rage and frustration.

"You're right and this one is me!" Says Van Bloot and attack Chaor. "Skeletal attack." A skeleton of Van Bloot gets out of his body and attack Chaor. Chaor block it with an:

"Mega Roar!" And Chaor Roar very powerfully, destroying Van Bloot attack.

"What!" Shout Van Bloot by surprise.

"You underestimate me _Lord._" Says Chaor.

"Well... Let's what you can do when you can't see me." Then Van Bloot body disappear.

"COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF!" Shout Chaor.

"This isn't cowardice. It's strategy." Says Van Bloot.

**Bang. **Chaor receive a punch on his stomach.

"Urgh!" Shout Chaor in pain putting his hand on his belly for one second.

Then Chaor randomly punch left and right of him.

**Pang. Paf. Splat. **Chaor receive a punch to his face, a kick to his knees and his tail was squish.

Chaor roar with fury.

"Chaor! Need help?" Asks Kaz as he enters in the room.

"From a human. I can deal with this miserable-"

"Flame orb." Shout Van Bloot. Chaor receive it to his face and fall on his back.

"Now?" Asks Kaz with a small smile.

"...I guess I can make one exception." Says quickly Chaor.

"I have a spectral viewer. Catch!" Says Kaz, throwing the Battlegear in question. Chaor catch it and use it. He looks around and saw Van Bloot.

"Lavalanche." Shout Chaor. He hits Van Bloot at his left wings and he falls on the ground.

"Inferno gust." Shout Van Bloot. He hits Chaor at his chest, but Chaor manage to stay on his foot.

"You call this an Inferno gust. Hahaha...This is inferno gust." Then Chaor use the same attack at Van Bloot, but it was clearly stronger.

Then Chaor begin beating his with his foot.

"Kneel before me Van Bloot and I'll spare you."

**Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.**

"Kneel." Says Chaor.

"N...no." Protest Van Bloot In pain. He knows that if he kneels, he'll lose all of his power.

"I SAY KNEEL!" Shout Chaor hitting him again with his foot.

"Chaor...I know how to break him." Says Kaz.

"How?" Asks Chaor.

"Van Bloot. You're thirsty?" Asks Kaz. "I have something for you...It was Samael last drink."

Van Bloot pupil went smaller and tries to back away from kaz. He was too weak to fight the human and he realise he can't escape Kaz.

"Well...have some." Says Kaz. He forces Van Bloot mouth to open and force him to drink some.

Van Bloot began to shack and choke some blood.

"Do not worry, it isn't a mortal dose." Says Kaz. "But it's going to be extremely painful."

"U..." Van Bloot can't say anything by the pain.

"If you want the antidote...Kneel before Chaor...publicly...any Underworlder will see this and then...you'll have the antidote." Says kaz.

Van Bloot gives up because of the pain and decides to kneel at Chaor feet in public. After it was done, Kaz gives him the antidote.

Van Bloot kneeling has great effect at the Underworld. This simple actions gave Chaor a momentum and as temporarily no-opposition for his power. Chaor smile at this and knows what to do next. But before that...

"What were you doing here Kazdan?" Asks Chaor.

"I was here to help you whatever the consequence." Then Kaz sigh. "Threatening Van Bloot was so out of my real personality."

"I didn't need help." Says Chaor. "But...nothing."

"As long as you're the ruler everything's fine." Says Kaz.

"Yeah...Now's time for the rest of Perim to know were back." Says Chaor.

* * *

**Solar flow day 25, 11h00**

A great reunion has been made in the underworld coliseum but Chaor. All of those who can go are present to discover an important news Chaor was about to give a speech about his future intention from his throne to every creatures present.

"People of the underworld. As you may know I defeated Van Bloot from his insurrection against my authorities. As you know I may be a young and recent overlord, but do not underestimate me. My will to make our tribe the strongest of all Perim is present in my heart. Those who will try to stand in my way will be cast aside like Van Bloot or will lose their life for standing in my way. I have proven to any of you that I am a true overlord and no reason can be found to put in question my authorities. I now announce that our tribe is ready to begin war against our greatest enemy the Overworld. They may be strong, but we are underworlders, we are stronger than any of them and we have nothing to fear of them. As I also knew, the mipedians are weaker from their loss of their king so it is the perfect opportunity to also attack this tribe. Our objective is not to conquer and destroy but...TO REAWAKE THEIR FEAR AGAINST OUR TRIBE. WE SHALL RECLAIM THE DIGNITY WE HAVE LOST BY THE OTHER TRIBES! WHO'S WITH ME?" Shout Chaor with great charisma.

All of the underworlders present are shouting in agreement for Chaor and applauds him. The humans also shout with them. Chaor looks at his tribe and smile.

"The war will soon begin." Announce Chaor.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 7.


	9. Rescue of the desert king: Episode 3

AC: Took some time, but I finish a big chapter...At the origin, this chapter was supposed to be ½ sizes.

Second, minute, hour remain the same. They import it from the humans.

Day (24 hours) = Solar flow.

Week (7 days): Celeste moon.

Month and season is the same (91 days):

Spring = Floral season

Summer = Flame season

Fall = Colorful season

Winter = White season

4 seasons = 1 planetary flow

Planetary flow begins since existence of the creatures.

* * *

**Story 1: Rescue of the desert king: Episode 3**

**Chapter 8: Near the Innerworld**

**13 127 361 planetary flows: Floral season: Solar flow day 23, 16h42**

**3****rd**** POV:**

"I think we reach the limit. We have no choice, but to continue by foot." Says Siado as they reach Cordac Fall.

"We are near the Passage which leads to the Underworld." Says Sobtjeck.

They all get off and took their bag of dry meat, a gourd of water, mugic and their battlegear.

"Do you think some overworlder have notice us since we are...Never mind **they're** here." Says Seraphin.

The groups turn around and see one overworlder guard of the passage; Intress. They are cautious because Seraphin says «They and not She».

"How many did you saw?" Asks Ario.

"...only 3...But I lost sight of the other 2." Says Seraphin.

"Since we are near the Passage...I bet Zalic is nearby. The others...I can't tell." Says Sobtjeck.

"It will be better if we avoid any fight as possible. We don't have time to lose." Suggest Seralina.

"She's right. We don't have time to lose." Says Vinta.

"I'll speak with her." Says Sobtjeck. He then moves closer to Intress and wait until she begins to speak.

"What mipedians are doing this deep in our territory?" She asks with aggressively.

"We are engaging pursuit with an unknown tribe who stole very important mipedian mugic-" But he was cut.

"Don't try lying." She says calmly. "We already know about what's going on with you."

"That's fast!" Says Seraphin surprise.

"They we have spy in the desert." Says Siado.

"What going on with us?" Asks Seralina before in case it was to give the information they want.

"Your king has been kidnap." She answers.

"If you know it then, you have to let us pass. We know he was taken in the Underworld by the passage." Says Sobtjeck.

"...You have the authorisation." She says. "You can pass. Let me warn you, the Underworld have a new overlord."

"You mean Chaor?" Asks Vinta.

"Yes. He's the leader of the underworld since the decease of his father and we don't know about his intention. The futures of the tribes are...uncertain." Warns Intress.

She then move to the way and let them pass. The team move to the passage and begin going down inside the Underworld.

"Why did she let us pass this easily?" Asks Seralina.

"We are in...Good terms with the overworlder thanks to Theeb-Saar." Answers Siado. His hesitation means something else which Seraphin translate his word.

"Good terms...You mean: Not so bad terms, right?" Asks Seraphin.

"Yeah. The leaders are on good terms, but...a lot member of their tribe and our tribe are attacking the other, placing us into a fragile peace and in a risk of a war." Explains Sobtjeck.

"I'm afraid it won't hold up much longer." Says Seralina.

"You too." Says Vinta. She was thinking the same way as him.

"Yes...Anyway, we have to concentrate on the task first." Says Seralina with a worried look.

"I'm sure Iflar can handle this." Says Ario with confidence. "After all, he's like his father."

"Of course, but his power are limited." Siado says before anyone forgot Iflar current situation.

"We still have to go d-" But Ario was interrupted.

Ario and Seraphin, who were near the cliff of the track, fall when the track bellow them broke and they shout:

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"

"SERAPHIN!" Shout Seralina full of worries.

"AND MEEeeee?" Shout Ario his voice weaker as he falls.

"No..." She then let some tear in worry.

"Don't worry; they have exactly what they need in such situation." Reassures Vinta.

"Are you sure?" Asks Seralina.

"Do I ever lie?" Asks Vinta.

"Sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Let's keep going. We'll reach them later." Says Sobtjeck.

* * *

**17h13**

Ario and Seraphin took out some special claw they put at their hands and put it at the wall. They claw slow their fall when they make a horrible sound when they scratch the wall. After hundreds and hundreds of meters the wall suddenly retracts and they cannot hang on the wall which was now too far away. Both Ario and Seraphin have a terrified look and they fall while shouting in fear, but it wasn't long before they reach the ground. Ario fall first on his chest and his tummy with a bang and Seraphin follow up and...**Bang**:

"ARGH!" He falls on the back of Ario who shout in pain by the impact.

Seraphin shook his head and get up. He checks on himself and saw that he was only feeling pain, nothing grave.

"ARIO!" Shout Seraphin when he remembers he falls on his back. "Are you alright?"

"N...No, but nothings broken." Answers painfully Ario.

"Let me check your back." Says Seraphin worried about him.

"Alright." Answers Ario.

Seraphin gently touch Ario back in case his spine is broken somewhere. After checking each spine delicately, he smile and says to his friend:

"Nothing is broken."

"Told you." Then Ario sit and put his back on the wall. Seraphin did the same.

"What do we do now?" Asks Seraphin.

"We wait...They'll join us since they are higher than us...and let's pray that no underworlder detect us." Answers Ario.

"Yeah."

They sit there for a while. An hour passes when Seraphin takes out his sword and look at it with intensity.

"Why are you looking at your sword like that?" Asks Ario.

"I...I just always wonder why Theeb-Saar gives me this sword." Says Seraphin. He then took it out of the Scabbard and Ario looks at it intensely.

"The Desert Sound Sword! He gives you the royal sword!" Shout Ario surprise.

"? A royal sword?" Seraphin absolutely never expect that.

"Yes...It's a sacred sword of our tribe that gives luck to the wielder of the sword. They are legends saying that sword was made with or by the Cothica itself. It's a very powerful sword. Nothing ever brake it during the 500 000 planetary flows of his existence and even today, this sword is the most powerful one." Says Ario.

"Then...Why did he give it to me?"

"Only him knows I afraid, but he trust you if he gave it that's for sure." Says Ario with a smile.

"I guess I should feel much honored."

"You were. You also take good care of it when I saw the states of the sword." Smiles Ario.

"Of course! It was a gift from the kind so I knew I should take good care of it." Seraphin says that when he put his sword inside the scabbard.

"How many time before they are here?" Asks Seraphin uncertain.

"Maybe a solar flow or 2. We fall a long distance and we can see the bottom from here."

They both look down and they really saw the bottom.

"In case of an attack...I'll use my mugic to heal myself...if not then your girlfriend will heal us and we will be good to go." Warns Ario.

"Understood. Then...Who's the first to sleep? We must be ready and in top shape in case of an attack." Asks Seraphin.

"You...You appear to be the most exhausted and the pain will prevent me from sleeping." Answers Ario.

"You are good for hiding your pain." Comment Seraphin.

"I know." Says Ario with a smile. "It's what a soldier must do."

"Alright...*Yaw* Good night." Then Seraphin sit himself on the wall next to Ario and close his eyes.

It was still too soon to sleep, but as solder, he was used to sleep when they can. Seraphin fall asleep, his head moving on the muscular arms of Ario.

"I'll wake you up when it's your turn." Whispered Ario. He then watches around him in case an enemy try to attack them.

* * *

**19h17**

For the rest of the squad, they were continuing going down trying to rejoin their friends. They took their time since they didn't want to fall and perish. If that happen, Theeb-Saar as no hope for being rescue.

"They must be really deeper in the passage." Comment Seralina.

"We'll we can see their slow their fall." Says Siado. He points the wall and they saw four sections of three scratches at the wall.

"I guess they'll need me after such a fall." She says.

"Well...I can estimate we need a day minimum before we catch up with them." Explains Sobtjeck.

"Let's keep going then." Says Vinta.

They continue walking until it was a little too late for that.

"I think it's time we rest a little." Propose Siado.

"I think it's a good plan. We have to keep ourselves at full shape in case we are attack by the underworlder." Says Sobtjeck.

"Understood." Says Seralina.

They all sit down, and they lay on their back except Vinta who was at guard for the first shift.

* * *

**Solar flow day 24, 7h00**

After a few hours, Ario switch place with Seraphin and when it was time, Seraphin woke Ario up.

"Grrr...hum...What is it?" Asks Ario.

Seraphin point up at a higher place and he saw their squad.

"Looks like they've move faster than I think." Says Ario. "Oh yeah, we forgot to check it up, but where are the kidnapers?"

"Let's see...They are a...half a solar flow...Strange...We are much closer than I thought...but we have fall after all." Says Seraphin.

"Yeah...We just have to wait for them to come here...In a few hours...Since we have that time...How did you receive the sword?" Asks Ario.

"Well..."

* * *

**Flash back: 13 127 358 planetary flows: white season: Solar flow day 67, 9h30**

"Did you call me your highness?" Asks Seraphin as he enters in the royal room. He then kneels down when he was in front of the king.

"Do not calls me your highness please...Just call me Theeb-Saar my friend." Protest the mipedian king. "You can also stand up."

"As you wish Theeb-Saar." Says Seraphin.

Then Theeb-Saar smile:

"I just wanted to see how much you progress in your training."

"My training is over Theeb-Saar." Says Seraphin with hint of proud in his voice. "I am ready to begin my duty."

"That is great...But I see that you still use your knife as a weapon. That's not a suitable weapon for a soldier you know. I think you need something far better than that. I'll be back." After saying those words, Theeb-Saar gets out of the room for a minute and return in the throne room with a sword. "This sword will be more suitable for you."

He gives the sword to the human. He gets it out of the scabbard and look at it carefully, the sword as a golden blade with some unknown writing on it. The handle is silver-blue with a red ruby between the blade and the handle. It was also a long sword and it was heavy enough for a 2 hands user. When Seraphin as the sword in his hands he feel like some power is entering in his body.

"Hum...Thank you Theeb-Saar...It's really kind of you, but why?" Asks Seraphin uncertain.

"Consider it a gift. You need it more than me anyway." Says Theeb-Saar.

"I'll make sure to use it to protect our tribe." Says Seraphin. Then he realise what he just said.

"Ours? Looks like you've fully integrate with the mipedian." Says Theeb-Saar with a smile.

"Looks that way. Do not worry; I'll take good care of it."

"I believe you." Says Theeb-Saar.

* * *

**End of the Flashback: 13 127 361 planetary flows: Floral season: Solar flow day 24, 7h42**

"And he was right about it." Comment Ario.

"I never know he gives me an important sword like that...Do he needs it for any special ceremonies?" Asks Seraphin.

"No. It's a symbolic sword that pass to generation an generation...but only a few kings use it and Theeb-Saar wasn't really a swordfighter." Explains Ario.

"If Iflar want it one day I'll give it to him. I shall guard it until one of the next kings needs it." Says Seraphin.

"A guardian...Maybe. I'll tell a story of mine until the others finally join us." Says Ario.

"Sure...We have nothing to do anyway." Agreed Seraphin.

* * *

**14h17**

The rest of the group finally meet up with the 2 and were happy that they were all...alive and in good health, except for some minor bruise.

"Do not worry, I'll patch you up. **Oh light spirit; refresh the flesh of the injured. **HEAL**!**" Then, the pain disappears from Ario's back. Then she did the same with Seraphin and they were completely back into actions.

"How are you feeling?" Asks Sobtjeck.

"Good as new." Answers Ario and Seraphin.

"We better keep going. Who knows how much time we will be lucky?" Says Vinta.

They finish descending the Passage during the rest of the day. They did a quick nap before continuing since they saw in the tracker that the kidnaper didn't move and were close. Just before reaching their destination, they luck end.

"Well what do we have here? Some spy I presume." Says a voice.

They turn around and they saw 10 underworlders and 8 of them were the usual guards.

"Who's the other 2?" Asks Seralina quietly.

"Rothar and Illazar." Answers quietly Vinta.

"Any plan?" Asks Seraphin as he draws his sword.

"I take on Rothar." Says Ario as he takes out his Dragon Pulse.

"You want to fight me? Bring it on." Answers Rothar.

"I take care of Illazar." Says Vinta as he puts his Torwegg.

"You're mine." Answers Illazar putting the same battlegear than Vinta.

"I guess we take care of the others." Says Siado.

Sobtjeck, with his bat staff, Seraphin, holding his sword with his 2 hands, Seralina, with her long metallic staff and Siado are ready to fight.

"Soldier! Do not interrupt the duel between me and Ario." Order Rothar.

"A duel...This will be...Interesting." Says Ario with a smile.

"Good. I was afraid you'll refuse it." Says Rothar with similar smile like Ario.

"Guess it's up to you Ario...Do not let him beat you." Says Seraphin.

"Not my intention. I don't go down easily." Says Ario.

They both take battle stance and wait for a few second until...

Vinta flies in the air with his battlegear follow up by Illazar.

Ario charges at Rothar and the battle begins.

For the rest of the warrior, it was 2 underworlder guards against one mipedian or human.

"A little unfair battle." Comment Seraphin "Nevertheless, your number won't be enough for me."

* * *

**14h21**

**Ario POV:**

I was looking excited at my opponent...Do you accuse me for forgetting my duty? I'm also very mad that we lose time, but it will be the first time that I fight a powerful underworlder. I begin to hear the battle around me, but I must concentrate on my opponent.

"Ektospasm!" Shout Rothar.

I jump to the left and dodge the attack. It was a little too close.

"Show me your guts." Taunt Rothar.

And I answer with by showing my Dragon Pulse.

"Ha! Are you a coward if you use this?" Asks Rothar.

"No. Any battlegear as a second utility." I say with a smile. I know Rothar isn't the one who can be intimidating. I took it in case we meet coward creatures, but it wasn't the case.

"Oh yeah! What other utility?" Asks Rothar.

"Oh. I thank his form." Then I throw the gear at his face and **bang!**

"Argh." Complains Rothar who wasn't expecting this attack.

I took this opportunity and I throw him a Windslash which his chest. When he was down, I take my Dragon Pulse back and I put it at my side again since I can't use this tactics anymore.

"Not bad...But it won't be enough." Says Rothar as he stands up again. His armor must have diminished the impact. He takes out his axes from his back. "Prepare to perish mipedian. Granite Ball!" Bad for me, those balls were big.

I jumped to the side but some of those balls hit me at my chest and one at my left leg. The sudden pain makes me fail to stand up immediately after my dodging. I turn around and I saw Rothar to the air ready to cut me with his axe.

"Mega roar!" I shout.

It wasn't...It was a very weak attack but it cuts Rothar advancing and I have time to stand up.

"The roar seems to be painful." Smirk Rothar at me.

He was right. Those granite balls smash strongly at my chest...even breathing his hard... This battle looks bad for me.

* * *

**Vinta POV:**

I look at my enemy. I didn't know anything about him so I must be careful.

"Bye." I say with a smile before turning myself invisible.

Illazar was looking for me. I was still in the air and I change location slowly, trying not to make too much sound with my Torwegg. I then move closer to him slowly until I suddenly accelerate. When he turns around I suddenly appear in front of him and I punch his ugly face. He coughs little blood. I shake my hand in pain. His head was harder than I thought.

"You bastard. Malevolent blast!" He shouts.

I was hit by the attack and...I don't know what I've done but I ended up crashing on a wall head first when my sense came back.

"This is going to be painful." Says a voice at my back.

**Tac. **I was violently hit at the side of my neck. I turn around and counter: "Thunder scout!"

I throw my attack at him, but since I can only use air attack it wasn't extremely powerful, but enough to hurt and destabilise him. I follow up with a kick at his chest and he fall on the ground, but before he hits the ground, he uses his Torwegg to return in the air again.

I need to find a better plan to end this fight.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV:**

Seraphin was looking at his 2 enemies. During the battle until now, he manages to keep both of them in sight.

"So...Who's next?"

The 2 underworlders charge at the same time. Seraphin dodge to the left and when he looks back...He only saw one of them. He receives a kick behind him at his back and was thrown on the ground the other then shout:

"Flame Orb!"

Seraphin dodges it to the left and attack behind him with his sword. It was a good guess, but the guard dodge it and throw a punch. Seraphin block it with the blade, but the underworlder strength push him back.

_Guess I need a plan to beat them fast...I got it, but...I need to have them side by side again._ Thinks Seraphin.

As For Sobtjeck, he was fighting very well. He uses Unsanity to cause confusion against his 2 opponents and he was watching them fighting until the effect end.

"You're already in bad shape and I only use one attack." Says Sobtjeck. "It's clear enough we don't fight at the same level."

"Inferno gust!" They both shout.

Sobtjeck easily dodges it and countered with flash kick.

The front guard was hit and the other charge at him with another flame orb.

Sobtjeck was too focusing on the other guard that he sees the attack at the last second, only having time to partially block it with his staff.

The rest burn his flesh and Sobtjeck painfully step back.

"At least you're the last one." Comment Sobtjeck. The other guard was unconscious.

Seralina saw that the 2 underworlders don't take her seriously since her weapon is a long staff. So she took the opportunity to smash one of the guards inside his masks and he shout in pain. The other looks at her with anger.

"What? You just have to be more careful." Says Seralina.

"Prepare to perish human. Lavalanche!" He shouts.

Seralina dodge it and countered with her staff, but it didn't penetrate the armor.

"Looks like I need some help." She comments.

Siado was taunting the opponents. They attack him but he always found a way to dodge it. He then turns himself invisible.

"Where are you mipedian?" Shout the first guard.

"Show yourself!" Order the other one.

Then Siado wait a few second before getting out if his bag the most recent battlegear he has. It's created by a human and he calls it; nerve grenade, which cause the enemy getting paralyse for a solar cycle or 2. Siado saw the effect then it explode by accident near his creator and paralyse him for 24 hours after his weird dance.

_Time for a real test._

Siado throw the grenade at their feet. It was about to explode when one of them saw the grenade and jump to the right, but the other didn't see it and the nerve grenade hit him. He did a weird dance and fall on the ground paralyse.

"One down...one to go." Says Siado with a smile turning himself visible.

* * *

**Ario POV:**

"Is that all what you've got?" Asks Rothar to me.

"I still think I can beat you without any problem." I say. Dammit. The pain at my chest is way too intense. It's hard to ignore it and I can't fully expand my lung. I must think of a plan and...Gulp! I've got no one.

"Vine snare!" Says Rothar.

I dodge it, but I was suddenly out of air.

"I seem you can't breathe well. What can you do?" Taunt Rothar.

I need a plan and fast. Wait! If I can believe rumors I hear long ago...Rothar is a reckless warrior, but I can't be sure. Let's try forcing him to make a mistake.

"Well...They are many things I can do. You underworlder are weak and meaningless to us since a long time, when we win the Great War. You've were at our feet." I say.

This enrages automatically Rothar.

"DO NOT INSULT THE UNDERWORLD!" Shout aloud Rothar. He then charges at me without thinking attacking me with his axe.

It was easy to guess how he was attacking, so I just need to jump to the right and I attack him with a powerful attack:

"Tornado Tackle!" I shout.

The 2 tornados I call collide at each other's...Rothar in the middle, a direct impact. I saw him in a weak state and I immediately finish him before he recovers.

"Flash Kick!" I use it when I was close to him and at his jaw. He then falls on the ground unconscious. I have...a lucky victory to be honest.

* * *

**Vinta POV:**

The battle continues for a while until I finally found a plan. We were both exhausted and we can't use our skills for a while. We have no choice, but to fight a hand on hand battle. I just need him to do something stupid, but I don't expect this since I clearly saw he was smarter than me. He nearly trap me 3 times so I need to do something unexpected were he cannot use his brain.

I stand closer to a wall behind me and I was waiting for him to attack. He charges at me. I stay here...still staying...He was close to me and I don't move. Then I smirk and I wait at the very last second before dodging him. I saw him turning his Torwegg so he can slow down. I move behind him and I broke his gear with my hand and I watch him fall to the ground and **BANG**! I beat him.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV:**

Siado and Sobtjeck already beat their last enemy.

"Sobtjeck, you better let me handle the rest. You're too exhausted to continue." Says Siado.

"I...You're right. Seralina needs you the most."

"I'll go help her." Then Siado move to her aid.

Seralina know she won't be able to fight longer. She has no choice, but to cast a spell, but she don't have time for this unless she got a diversion. Then Siado appears over her and throw a Malevolent Blast to one of the opponent and fight the other one.

"I don't know what you want to do, but do it now!" Order Siado.

But Seralina was already preparing her spell.

"**O great light, source of life**..." The underwolrder begin to recover from the blast. "**Fall from the skies**..." The underworlder sees her preparing her spell and charge at her, preparing a flame orb. "**And elevate my foes to the heaven... **METEOR LIGHT**!**"

Then, small light globe fall from the air and fall on the underworlders, the one who was about to burn Seralina was obliterate by the globe and when Siado saw this, he immediately back away and his adversary was defeated.

"That was intense Seralina." Compliments Siado.

"Thanks, but I cost a lot for me to do that." She says.

Seraphin finally manage to put them next each other's he then back away and put his plan into actions.

"**Darkness...Spray!**"He cast his quick spell and his 2 enemies were blind in the dark fog surrounding them.

"Where's the human?" Asks one of them.

"I don't know!" Says the other one.

"You're an idiot to let him escape."

"What! You're the one who let him escape."

They continue to argue as Seraphin enters in the fog, his sword ready to strike. The sound of the sword cutting the flesh and the song of blood being spilled on the ground was made in the dark fog. When the spell effect was over; the dead body of the 2 underworlders were on the ground, killed by the sword.

Seraphin give them a sad look, he kills again; but it was life in the new world...and it was the same in his time. Nothing change.

* * *

**15h12**

After the battle the groups attached the five survivors and knock them off, Rothar and miraculously for Illazar, were part of the survivor. They move to their destination more slowly because they were injured and that Seralina could only heal Vinta and Ario who were the most gravely injured.

They walk for hours until they decide to sleep and retake their strength when they find a good spot.

* * *

**Solar flow day 25, 7h42**

After a few hours, they continue to walk to their destination and they reach it. They look around and didn't saw the kidnappers. Seralina find the tracker on the ground next to a hole.

"Hey! I found the tracker." She says sadly.

When the reach, they look at the tracker and they thought it was over when Seraphin saw the hole and say:

"No...The seal...It's...broken."

"A seal? What seal?" Asks Ario.

"This is bad...Really bad!" Says Seraphin. He took out his communicator and made his call. "...Yes I know. Listen, we lost trace of the kidnapper, but I found something troublesome...I need you to do a detour to Beruga's lab...I want you to check for the thirteen hour case in the computer...Yes I'm serious. The seal his broken so it is immediate that you find the info since I lack the knowledge about this event. I suspect that Theeb-Saar has been taken there so I need info ASAP. Seraphin out."

"What is the thirteen hour case?" Asks Ario. When he looks at Seralina, she was really worried.

"When Peyton find the info...I'll share it. For now...We have to wait here."

Seraphin voice was worried about all this and hint of fear was in his eyes and in Seralina too.

The mipedian didn't like their fear and worried at all.

* * *

AC: Cliffhanger again.

Please review this chapter. I like review.

The next chapter will be: Rise of the Underworld: Chaor heritage.

He'll inherit something really big.


	10. Rise of the Underworld: Episode 4

Second, minute, hour remain the same. They import it from the humans.

Day (24 hours) = Solar flow.

Week (7 days): Celeste moon.

Month and season is the same (91 days):

Spring = Floral season

Summer = Flame season

Fall = Colorful season

Winter = White season

4 seasons = 1 planetary flow

Planetary flow begins since existence of the creatures.

* * *

**Story 2: Rise of the Underworld: Episode 4**

**Chapter 9: Chaor heritage**

**13 127 361 planetary flows: Floral season: Solar flow day 26, 8h45**

**Chaor POV:**

I only awaken from my sleep when Agitos didn't lose time and bother me in the throne room.

"What is it?" I ask Annoyed.

"Well...Since you took care of Van Bloot. It's time for me to respect Samael wish and I'll give you his heritage."

"? I've inherit more than the throne?" I ask surprise.

"Yes. I've give you this small book." Says Agitos as he showed a book.

"A book?" I ask.

"Yes...you're father has so much to say to you that it turns out in a book. I'll suggest you'll read it. In this book, you're heritage rest here." Says Agitos as he gets out of the throne room.

"Alright I'll read it." I say annoyed. I didn't need him to tell that to me.

I enter in my personal room to read his journal. I open it and I begin to read:

"Dear Chaor, if you read this, then I'm dead and you put Bloot at your feet...If not then keep you head out of this journal and stop searching in my things!"

I stop reading for a second. This was so much like him. I continue reading:

I've writing this journal so you'll know some secret of our family that I learn the hard way. Also, I want you to know the lives I've live. You know only half of me and it's really hot today. Sorry, back on topic; let me tell you about my life.

My name is Samael...which you already know. I was born 101 years ago. I never knew my mother because she died when I was born. I shall explain the reason later. When I was young I was already a lunatic underworlder. The underworld was still in a bad state, my father as problems to rebuild his power because he meets lot of opposition. This is when I meet Agitos. We were the same age...no...He was 8 years older than me. He wasn't strong, but he was smart. I already see in him a bright future by my side.

I stop reading again. I sigh. My father was lunatic, but he was good with his plan in the long term.

Agitos is a good friend of mine so take good care of him. He was smarter than me...We were good friend and we talk about politics, his current situation and the future of the underworld. We concluded that great change and preparation is needed. I already knew I won't be the one that will give everything the underworld lost. I knew it would be you. All I did was for you my son. I wish you will succeed and play the right cards. Do not worries, Agitos will make sure of it! When I was 42 years, your grand-father die, assassinate by Van Bloot father Golbert Bloot. But he dies shortly after this when an eruption occurs at where he was and he perishes. After my father's dead, he leaves me a letter telling about the fate of the mother in our family...I'll tell you about this later.

I then take the throne and I proceed with project: Armada. Even Agitos doesn't know about this plan since only you will choose who to use it. 2 Years later I meet your mother, Lilith. She was beautiful and powerful at the same time. My heart beat only for her since then. It took me many months before she accept to talk to me and even more for her to fall in love with me.

I read the section that explains the time of his reign while hanging out with my mother until he gives me another annex.

Just between you and me, you inherit her hot temper and her red skin. The rest...you got it from me.

I marry her and we were commanding the underworld side by side until she was pregnant 36 years ago. 

I must warn you I erase the date since time pass and pass and rewrite the correct year.

Then I got you and she died when you were born. I'll explain the reason at the end because I think you have a war in mind.

So true, I thought.

In the next page, I left a ruby with the symbol of the underworld. You must take it with you and show it to Khybon. He'll take you to the project armada and you'll find your heritage. I think you'll close the book and go there now so I wish you'll use your inheritance well.

...I did as he told me. I turn the page and take the ruby. I then stand up and move to Khybon workshop alone

* * *

**10h40**

I was near Khybon workshop and I hear him talking inside. I decide to...listen a little before entering.

"So...How are you holding up?" It was Khybon voice.

"I'm better. Thanks for asking." Says a human female voice.

"You come here lest often. Why?"

"Because I have to be stronger...You can feel it too right? Since his declaration the atmosphere is intense and war his near. I have to be ready for my contribution."

"But your power is healing. You don't have any offensive spell." Countered Khybon with worries.

"I know. But if those spells are stronger, the soldier will be back for battle faster than the other tribe...But I what I need most his endurance so I can cast more healing spell than before. Also, I can defend myself." The woman says with a smile.

"Alright. Show it to me." Says Khybon teasing the woman.

"Alright. Bring it!" She answers.

I hear some loud sound and after a few second I hear Khybon cries:

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I GIVE UP! Dammit! 4 arms and none of them could help me."

I decide to enter now and I saw the result.

The female human was sitting on Khybon's back who was trap on the ground. She saw me and she let Khybon stand up. He was looking at me in shame before asking:

"Chaor...What brings you here?"

"...You've lost against a human." I comment.

"I...was just getting easy on her." He answers me.

The woman looks at him, but she doesn't react.

"I heard you shouting «4 arms and none of them could help me. »." I answer.

Khybon find nothing to say and he gave up with his excuse.

"As for your question, I came with this." I then show him the ruby. Khybon suddenly turns serious and say:

"Catherine, come back tomorrow, I'll be really busy right now."

"Alright." Catherine then gets out of the shop.

"So the time has come. Follow me overlord." Says Khybon.

I follow him outside and we get out of the city. Near there, there was a high mountain or a volcano blocking our way. Khybon then move closer to the wall of rocks and do something I fail to see. Then the wall opens like a door.

"Your heritage is inside." He says.

We enter in the passage and we walk until we reach a metallic door.

"Before we enter, I have to say that operation: Armada has been successful and we have done more than your father objective was. Ulmar and I build all of what's inside this door until we get...extra help from a genius in construction."

"What did you build?" I Ask.

"We build you this!" Says Khybon as he opens the door

My mouth was wide open. I see...Thousands and thousands of battlegears. There was enough for 5 or 6 consecutive wars.

"Impress I see. We've a lot in so much time and we are proud of the result. Of course, they are all functional." Adds Khybon.

"Do the other tribes know about this?" I ask.

"No...We've made sure that no one ever sees this or have any suspicion." Khybon answers.

"Who was the extra hand?" I ask.

"Well..." Khybon was hesitant.

"I'm here!" I was a female voice. She came down from an incomplete battlegear and she came in front of me. It's a female human. She has dark hair like the color of her flesh. She appears to be at the same or a little older than Kazdan. She wears black clothes and long pants which mean the high temperature of the underworld doesn't bother her. Her eyes are brown and show a very strong personality. "What can I do for you overlord?"

"You are the extra hand?" I say in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm the extra hand, if you are not happy than it's too bad for you because I'm here and I'll stay here." She says without fear.

"I just...wasn't expecting a human." I say. Dammit, I was caught by her strong words.

"It's alright. I'm just here for 2 years so I didn't do much as them, but I'm here to build anything than can help you my lord." She says.

"As long as you do your job I don't care." I answer recovered from her first counter argue.

"That's all I need to know. By the way, if you want to know my name, it's Nathalie. I have to finish this battlegear so see you later." She then returns continuing her job.

"...She's a tough woman." Says Khybon.

"I can see that. This is my heritage." I say. Then I think I've smile at a future victory. "I'll make good use of it."

"You already know what to do with it." Says Khybon more like a confirmation of something obvious than a question.

"Yes. With this much fire power, the overworld won't resist for long...and we'll break the wall of Kiru city that protect them for thousands of planetary flow."

"You think we can do it?" Asks Khybon with disbelief. It was normal after all, during all of the time since this city as those walls, no tribe have pass them.

"Under my command we will pass those walls and conquer Kiru city." I say with absolute confidence.

"We'll finish the last battlegear and do a last check Chaor." Says Khybon showing trust about our future victory.

"Do this!" I say.

"I also hear that the mipedian tribes are very watchful." Says Nathalie from her spot. "I guess something bad happen to them, but I'm not sure what.

"If they increase their vigilance then they are in a weak state...hum...Then we'll attack both tribes." I say.

"What!" Says Khybon. "You are sure? I don't want to-"

"I won't make the same mistake as my ancestor." I cut him. "I'll use the mipedian for my average. After all, under the command of their king Theeb-Saar, we have no chance of victory. But if it is Van Bloot who attack them."

"Then he'll lose all authority for the rest of his life...You're a genius." Says Khybon.

"Count me in." Says Nathalie. "I'm ready for anything."

"When will you finish your preparation?" I ask.

"How many battlegear will you use?" Asks Khybon.

"I'll choose them...I think we'll use just one thousand. The rest will be for a later war. Also, put ¼ of them for the protection of the underworld exclusively." I order.

"Then we'll be ready in one Celeste moon." Says Khybon.

"Maximum of course." Says Nathalie.

"Good." I say. The Overworlder and the mipedian won't know what will fall on them.

* * *

AC: This chapter is done. Consider this as a prequel for the future event in this war. This is the last chapter with the Underworld before the war.

It seems not good for the other tribes. A great armada and they don't know it's existence.


	11. The ordeal of the desert: Episode 2

AC: Sorry. I take me lots of time to overcome my writer block. Also, I begin to prepare a real novel. Also, university shall take a part of my time but I'll write when I have time. Also, I play a wonderful video game that also eats a part of my time: Zero escape: Virtue's last reward; a visual novel where you play with your life in different game...but had a killer in that game of dead and betrayal and you have one hell of a game. A game with multiple ending: But all ending must happen before obtaining the true ending.

Second, minute, hour remain the same. They import it from the humans.

Day (24 hours) = Solar flow.

Week (7 days): Celeste moon.

Month and season is the same (91 days):

Spring = Floral season

Summer = Flame season

Fall = Colorful season

Winter = White season

4 seasons = 1 planetary flow

Planetary flow begins since existence of the creatures.

* * *

**Story 4: The ordeal of the desert: Episode 2**

**Chapter 10: The thirteen hours case**

**13 127 361 planetary flows: Floral season: Solar flow day 27, 12h42**

**3rd POV:**

2 days as pass since Seraphin ask for Peyton do make a little detour. Mudeenu decides to follow Peyton to the lab. They finally reach the destination. They both disembark their ride and Peyton opens the lab.

"4 years has passed and this place still gives me creeps and bad memories." Comment Mudeenu. "I can still feel malevolence of Beruga...Even if he's dead."

"I know...Let's do this fast so we're out of here immediately." Says Peyton.

They then enter in the lab when the door was open and they follow the way to the computer who was deep in the lab. They didn't need to take the elevator since the computer they were searching wasn't as deep as Beruga most important possession, which was his army of robot he wanted to build. Theeb-Saar made sure it won't ever be used again.

"Here we are." Says Peyton when they enter the room.

Peyton immediately begins to open the computer and trying to obtain information. The computer has a lot...lot and LOT of information.

"Does this computer have all the knowledge of our past?" Wonder Peyton. "This going to take some time Mudeenu so you can return helping Iflar."

"He's strong enough to deal with troubles. I can't let you alone if anything happen, you'll need my help." Says Mudeenu.

"Ok...It's going to take an hour or two." Says Peyton.

"I'll go check something else..." Says Mudeenu as he walks out of the room.

* * *

**13h00**

Mudeenu gets out of the elevator and returns one again on the battlefield when he fights against Beruga robot. The robot isn't there anymore and was dispose in millions of pieces. He then walks in the room where the mipedian fleshes were opens. The bodies weren't there anymore since Bajar take care of the remaining mipedians and are buried in dignity. Mudeenu stays there for a while, observing this room that gives him nightmare and decides that once everything is settle down, he'll destroy this room once and for all and puts a final end to this devilish room. After a while, he decides to return rejoining Peyton.

* * *

**13h04**

**Iflar POV:**

Another day, another failure. I couldn't help but sigh. In 5 days, I already clearly know that Irlan will always be in my way. What scares me is that might cost us if a war broke out. I wish my cousin Mudeenu would be there, but he's still in his ritual, well...that what I think.

"Prince Iflar?" Says a voice. I recognise Darini. He was with Tianne.

"Yes." I say, inviting him to speak more. Marquis Darini is the one whose support my decision with Tianne.

"Are you alright? I can see that you're very frustrated by this situation, but keep it that way and you'll soon obtain more support from other noble. They started to believe in you and your determination. In the long term, you shall be the one who will win over Irlan." Says Darini.

"They are starting to take you completely seriously. You are inflexible and this brought hesitation in the mind of the noble...except Irlan of course." Adds Tianne.

"I thank you for those words, but I'm afraid this might come too late. Recent reports show that the Underworld is preparing an assault against us and they might attack anytime. I have a bad feeling about this." I say.

"I also read the reports. Thankfully they still don't have lots of battlegear to support the war." Says Marquis Darini.

"But father told me that Samael is a very Overlord that can see very far. Since I know this detail, I can guess he surely made battlegear in secret and he's ready to strike soon." I say with my knowledge.

"Theeb-Saar knows the other tribes leader mind well. But you're like your father. I'm sure you can figure something out to counter any average of the Underworld." Says Tianne with a smile.

"Know your enemy and you have an average on them." Encourage Darini.

"I know, but Irlan gets in my way...I must find a way to put him under my command and the others will follow." I sigh.

"We have to go for now, but I'm sure you'll figure something out." Says Tianne.

I was then alone in my thought. Things look bad...If only you were here Mudeenu.

* * *

**14h41**

**Mudeenu POV:**

I return to the room where Peyton is.

"So...did you find the case?" I ask.

"Yes. I'll contact Seraphin and I'll give the detail." Says Peyton with a smile. After a few instant he obtains contact with Seraphin in intercom mode so I can hear the answer of the other. "Hey Dude!"

"-So now I'm a dude?-" Asks Seraphin.

"Yeah! I finally found your info. So...How are you doing?..."

"-We are doing fine. We've all heal of our injury.-" Answers Seralina.

"You're all healing up and ready for action." Adds Peyton with a smile. Then the smile disappears. "Here's the info: The third teen hour case happen in 2118. It is written that everything in the inner world is a mystery..."

"-If you don't know it's pointless to say it-" Complains Ario.

"Alright I'll say what happen: 13 March 2118, a strange an unnatural event occur: the number of hour for one day was 26. Normally its 24 hours for one day...Even; it was name the 13 hours case because the scientists already see the difference when the sun wasn't at his normal axe after 12 hours. People see this after 26 hours that something was definitely wrong. This modification was very sudden without any warning." Begins Peyton. "This modification of 2 hours created big tsunami around the world and cause great destruction on island and a part of the continent where those giant tsunami hits."

"How can more hours cause this?" I ask.

"-To resume it: The hours are based on the speed the planet rotates on himself. A day is when the planet finishes his rotation. The speed the earth rotates of 1600 km/h normally. The sudden changes of speed cause the creation of such tsunami around the world. I cannot say how much the speed decrease, but it wasn't a good sign.-" Explains Seraphin.

"Your right. It also says that immediate action was taken against the inner world." Says Peyton.

"-I always wonder how they acted so fast against the inner world.-" Says Seralina.

"That's because they already know where the inner world was for 30 years and the existence. If you know where is something you must know it exist in the first place. Anyway, they send an army of soldiers to clean the inner world of the invaders. They succeed into destroying the inner world but...none of the came out of the passage where you are, so all governments agreed to seal the hole so the being that lives there never attack again. We never know if we really destroy it or not...They only thing is sure is that it returns to normal. It doesn't say anything about what beings live there because no one ever gets out and they never try to break the seal...until now I guess. I do not find anything useful for you except that jumping down isn't hurtful, since they succeed in their mission, and contact with us will be impossible." Says Peyton.

"-Thanks Peyton...So...anyone wants to stay here?-" Asks Seraphin.

The other answers negatively.

"-Peyton, we are going to the inner world. Hang in there until we come back.-" Says Seraphin.

"Good luck." Says Peyton.

"Soldiers...Find our king and bring him back. Our tribe is counting on you." I say with charisma.

"-Roger prince Mudeenu!-" Answers the soldiers. They cut up the communication.

"It's time to return home." Says Peyton.

"Yes. Iflar must really need our help." I say.

Little did we know that they were going to be absent for 2 Celeste moon.

* * *

**17h00**

**3****rd**** POV:**

"No, no Habekh. You have to focus more if you want to control the warbeast without any problem." Says Adomo to his student. Even if they finish their training, they still need to progress a lot if they want to reach the level of Adomo.

"Sorry master. I...I just can't focus. The mipedian needs us and we stay here and do nothing." Says Habekh.

"Like I say, we must stay here until they call us." Says Adomo.

"I refuse to sit and watch them getting kill master...I can't." Says Habekh.

"Me too...I just want to help them so much." Says Appelai.

"Calm down." Says Drimesse. "Nothing attacks us yet. We must remain calm."

"Alright...Sorry master." Both say Habekh and Appelai to Adomo.

"It's fine...We're all on the edge with a future war coming here, but we must remain calm and strong. We have to maintain our training. Everyone, close your eyes and focus. Take deep breaths. You must call you inner energy; your will and your soul." Says calmly Adomo.

The 6 conjurers do as Adomo says. Usagi watch them for a while. Then, she closes her eyes and focus on her own training. It is a little more difficult to cast spell without speaking. The word the others say are to concentrate the energy in one place and move it in their body until the energy reach the liberation point. Without word, the energy moves in a more...chaotic way so more concentration is needed. It is thanks to Adomo that she manages to do it with the meditation training.

After a while, the training was over and they all talk about everything and nothing to calm their fear.

"Adomo...How do you meet Usagi?" Asks Fivarth.

Adomo then smiles a little: "That story will be for a later day..." Adomo then lose his smile.

"What is it master?" Asks Habekh.

"Things are getting worse. I've feel for a while and don't like it." Answers Adomo.

"Do you think they'll call for us?" Asks Drimesse.

"Of course. I've learn that prince Iflar request our immediate support, but the other nobles oppose his decision." Says Adomo. "Iflar isn't backing down about call us for help so we must keep waiting for them to call us."

"I see." Says Fivarth.

"Only times will decide the future." Says Adomo. "For now...We must be ready for anything. But I'll count you a small story."

The conjurers and Usagi sit down and listen to him.

"I'll tell you the story of when Habekh become a conjurer." Says Adomo. "It all begins 40 years ago. You were 15 years at that time."

"Yes...I was walking alone because I can hear voice and thought in my mind. They weren't mine and also not of the other mipedian." Says Habekh.

"That's right. You have a tendency to isolate yourself in the desert because of the voice. You seem to be crazy from the other mipedians and you didn't want to end up dead or imprison. So you escape your home and your family and live alone in the desert. Until I've find you." Says Adomo.

"Yeah...I've also hear those voices." Says Fivarth.

"Strong conjurer can hear the voice of the elemental spirits of Perim. Without a proper training, no one can stop hearing their calling." Explains Adomo. "So I've taken you by my side and begun your training. At the beginning, you were always unfocused in your meditation. You were still very young but I did that to strengthen your soul. After one year, you finally overcome it and your true training has a conjurer begun. You've follow me until we reach the oasis were all conjurers meet."

"I remember I've encounter Fivarth...He was not much older than me. It was great time...Especially when we learn to conjure the warbreast." Says Habekh with a smile.

"You're going to mock me about my numerous failure when I try conjuring the warbeast right?" Asks Fivarth.

"No." Says Habekh turning his eyes away.

"You both fail numerous time. One time, you lose all your clothes and you were searching it for an hour after a failure Habekh." Says Adomo with a smile. "You turn yourself invisible while searching for your clothes just in case someone was passing through."

Usagi begins to laugh lightly.

"Not funny." Says Habekh ashamed and humiliate.

The other conjurers laugh at the story and Habekh follows them in the laugh.

"Good to see I've brought you a smile." Says Adomo. "But those humiliations happen to all of you...Even me. Anyway, after a year of training you finally succeeded and you create you've obtain you're warbreast Ninren. I was a great moment of your life...I still remember the big smile the first time you succeeded. You are also a strong conjurer. You control efficiently the warbreast without major problem like some other conjurers after a short time."

"For short...The story was short." Comment Drimesse with a smile.

"That's a good resume of my training has a conjurer." Says Habekh. "Except for the naked part." He adds blushing.

"Next time. We want to know how you meet Usagi? It is the main question we have after all." Says Appelai with a small smile.

"Yes, for the next time. We all need to eat now." Says Adomo.

They then prepare the food for the rest of the night.

* * *

AC: It has been long but I finally pass my writer block. I've think about the rest of the season and a part of the outcome is still unknown. The non-announce hiatus has come to a end.

Next episode: Story 5: Resistance: Episode 1

Prologue: Bad premonition


	12. Resistance: Episode 1

AC: If you want the next chapter to come faster. Please review it. Also...It takes some time because I have a lack of inspiration and a writer block. This story is made to be epic and I think I should change my policy and try making at least one by week from the moment I send it. This story is a good one. The other story of Perim as gain some popularity took over this one...That is another reason of the slowdown.

Day (24 hours) = Solar flow.

Week (7 days): Celeste moon.

Month and season is the same (91 days):

Spring = Floral season

Summer = Flame season

Fall = Colorful season

Winter = White season

4 seasons = 1 planetary flow

Planetary flow begins since existence of the creatures.

* * *

**Story 5: Resistance: Episode 1**

**Chapter 11: Bad premonition**

**13 127 361 planetary flows: Floral season: Solar flow day 27, 22h12**

**3rd POV:**

It was the night at the lake Ken-i-Po. It was a calm night like always but one of the habitant of was nervous. The lake is a place knows for frequent assault of the Underworld, even if they are not really in the offensive. Some underworlders try to pass there to kill some overworlders but Mezzmarr always manage to stop them. The nervous habitant was no other than Najarin. Najarin wears multiple rings on his fingers, has a long blue cape, a long pointed hat and has pointed shoes. His skin is blue and he has a long white beard. He is one of the wisest creatures of the Overworld. He was studying the sky and see that the auroras of is unusually beautiful. When it is that beautiful, it always shows that danger is near. Najarin uses the mugic: Song of future sight. He sees the future and he sees that something bad might happen. Najarin decides that he must meet Maxxor now before the danger become real.

Outside, Mezzmarr sees Najarin flying fast at the direction of Kiru city. He knows trouble may appear soon. He knows his friend long enough to know what the auroras indicate when they are beautiful like this.

* * *

**Solar flow 28: 11h16**

Inside the armory, someone was working hard like always under the supervision of Bodal in the arsenal.

"Tom! Be careful with those battlegear!" Shouts Bodal.

"Alright." Sighs Tom. Tom is a young man of 14 years now. He has peach skin, black hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue clothe and a brown shorts. He wears a pair of red shoes at his feet. He works at the armory has a part-time job since he's young but he chooses it himself. He wasn't the only human who work there. His friend appears next to him when she cleans the floor. Most of the times, she brings heavy stuff since she's naturally a strong woman.

"Fuka! Don't throw dust on the battlegear." Shouts Bodal.

"Alright...I'll throw it on you then." She replies.

Bodal grunts but he knows she isn't serious.

Fuka is a woman of 16 years old. She wears red clothes covering her breast and her back and a middle size skirt of the silver color. She has brown skin, black hair and brown eyes. She is a strong woman who doesn't like being shouted or fell like a woman who must serve a man.

They continued working for a while when Tangath Toborn enters in the arsenal room.

"Hello Tangath!" Says Fuka with a smile.

"Hello miss Fuka...Bodal!" Asks Tangath.

"What is it?" Asks Bodal.

"I need some battlegear...I might also need help." Says Toborn. He passes the list to Bodal. Bodal reads it.

"Of course...Tom and Fuka will help you with pleasure right." Says Bodal.

The 2 could have grunt but the list Bodal gave them, it was too much for him alone and too heavy too. It was a logical decision...But they are going to ask some extra for it.

"You'll have 30 Silver coins for the extra work." Says Bodal.

He already knows it in advance what they were about to ask.

"Thanks." They both say. They take the heavy battlegear with Tangath and they walk in the city.

"So...What's going on?" Asks Tom.

"Nothing for now...We just have receive the news of changing in the Underworld and some bad event in the Mipedian desert." Says Tangath.

"Better safe than sorry then." Says Fuka.

"That's right. It is a nice sunny day today." Says the overworlder.

They reach the main street of Kiru city and it is full of life. There were lots of Overworlder who were selling their stuff: precious stone, necklace, etc. for everyone. There were also humans who sell some artisanal they've learn to make and also dealing with bar. There's also some older human who gives their expertise in their work. One of them opens a clinic and he gives lessons to some youngling who wants to follow his path.

"I always love this street." Says Fuka.

"Me too...It's peaceful like and it gives sigh of peace in our tribe." Says Toborn.

They continue for a while until they reach the barrack of the soldiers.

"You can leave them here." Says Tangath. "There are some soldiers who need to flex their muscles."

"Alright." They say.

They put the gear on the ground and they start walking away when they see Najarin entering in the castle of Maxxor.

"He's here once again." Says Tom.

"Yeah...But he enters very fast." Says Fuka.

"What do we do now?" Asks Tom.

"We still need to finish our job." Says Fuka.

"...You know...I have a vision last night." Says Tom.

"Again? What is it this time?" Asks Fuka.

"The wall of Kiru city will fall." Says Tom.

"...I hope your vision be wrong...I don't want to imagine what it will be if it actually fall." Says Fuka.

* * *

**Inside Kiru castle 11h40**

Najarin flies in the air and he lands in front of Maxxor who's talking with Intress. Maxxor looks at Najarin and he greets him.

"Hello Najarin. Why are you here?" He asks his friend. He sees Najarin face and he knows some troubles are here.

"I have some bad news Maxxor. I've seen some sign in the sky that warn us that something bad will happen soon." Says Najarin.

"What will happen?" Asks Intress.

"I've use the Song of future sight and I see something bad that's going to happen." Says Najarin. "The Underworld is going to attack the city."

"You talk about them too. I've see something strange a few days ago." Says Intress.

"What strange?" Asks Najarin.

"The king of the mipedian tribe and they are going to the Underworld to rescue them...I also learn that king Chaor is an aggressive one and I feel like they are going to attack us for the previous war." Says Intress.

"I see...The Song of future sight says that...The wall of Kiru city will fall." Says Najarin.

"Are you serious?" Asks Intress.

"I see...I know you are wise...So we are going to prepare to defend ourselves." Says Maxxor.

"There's also another think...The Song of future sight also warn me that we will be attack at 2 different front and we are in danger." Says Najarin.

"Understood. We shall prepare the army and train them in case of an attack." Says Maxxor.

"Good...I hope we can stop the mugic vision from becoming true." Says Najarin.

* * *

**14h20**

Tangath Toborn is training in sword fight with his master and his older brother Leon Toborn. They are in the barrack for a while and they are giving they all in the fight.

Leon is very similar in body shape than Tangath. The difference is that is color is a little more yellow for his fur. His hairs are also red. He wears a complete silver armor completely covering his body. He has a long sword on his back was a long sword from the family that is give generation after generation. Tangath looks at it and hope that one day he'll honor his family...Even if he doesn't inherit the sword.

Tangath blocks all the attack of the wooden sword of his brother and he takes his chance to counter but his brother blocks it and he kicks the chest of his younger brother. Tangath regains his balance and he blocks the next attack of the wooden sword. He then rolls to the left and he counters and he hits the back of his brother.

"Finally! I hear you." Says Tangath.

"You've drop your guard." Says Leon hitting his chest.

"Urgh...Sorry." Says Tangath.

"I did it more on purpose than the training...But never drop your guard in a real fight...You may die." Says Leon.

"I'm sorry." Says Tangath.

"You are training...It's normal to make mistakes." Says Leon with a smile.

"Good...You hear the news about the Underworld who can attack us anytime." Says Tangath.

"Yes...I'm not too worried...We haven't lost before and we will not now." Says Leon with a smile.

"General Leon! You are being call to the castle for the preparation of a more intense training of the troop." Says a soldiers entering in the barrack.

"Alright...Tangath...Come with me...You are my second in command after all and I'll need help for a more intense training." Says Leon.

"I will brother." Says Tangath.

They walk outside to prepare for the training of the troop for the war that is coming soon.

* * *

AC: I've finally passed over the writerblock.

I hope you like it even if it is shorts.

Next chapter is about the Danian.


End file.
